Birth of the Dragons
by Elia41
Summary: Before the war against darkness started, the Crimson Dragon was alone. The world was at peace, but peace is a fleeting shadow. When strife arose, the Dragon opened his wings and chose six powerful souls to fight at his side. This is their story.
1. The Blackwing Thief

**The Blackwing Thief**

The man breezed through the forest, ill-gotten gains on his back. Behind him, heavier footsteps became more and more distant. He was outrunning them. Coated in his black feathered outfit, the thief was hard to see under the thick canopy of the forest. The waning moon didn't help either. Finally hiding in the hollow of thick roots, he listened.

"He has gone too far! We can't go any further in the forest!"

"Damn that feather-coated thief! As soon as we get our hands on him, we're gonna sacrifice him to Tezcatlipoca! Our god should be pleased."

"But, first, we have to catch him."

Huemac growled. Eztli had a point. In four years since the Blackwing Thief appeared, no one managed to catch him once. The man was like a wind, a black gale that brushed past you and robbed you of your prized possessions.

"That son of Necocyaotl! Bless the day we get our hands on him! I'll gladly assist his execution!"

Ehecatl grinned. No matter what the jaguar warriors did, they would never catch him. He was a former eagle warrior, after all. His feathered outfit was the remains of his armor, painted black with a mixture of ash. As soon as he knew the jaguar warriors were away, he rose from his hideout and took the familiar path that led to his home. Rather than being a city of stone, said home was a treetop village he had built over the years. Indeed, he wasn't alone. As soon as he stepped on the wooden balcony of his house, a swarm of young children jumped at his legs.

"Ehecatl! Ehecatl! What's the wind bringing us today?"

The feathered man took his bag to reveal his loot. Corn, obsidian trinkets, food and water and toys appeared. Manauia, one of the youngest kids, jumped in joy at the sight.

"That should keep us alive for several more days. Help yourself."

The kids did exactly this. However, the two eldest kids didn't. Ehecatl looked at the boy and the girl.

"Teyacapan, Moyolehuani, aren't you joining them?"

The boy, Moyolehuani, shook his head.

"How long are you gonna do this, Big Brother? How long will you have to steal for our sake?"

"Well … as long as needed, I guess. You're worried about me?"

"Very." Teyacapan answered. "Every day, almost, you risk your life to bring us food and toys, and we are all grateful. But, one day, the jaguar warriors are gonna catch you, and they'll sacrifice you to Tezcatlipoca. We don't want that from happening."

Moyolehuani shook his head.

"We need you, Big Brother. We need you alive. Please, don't take so many risks for us. Teyacapan and I, and also Toltecatl, Huitzilli, Cozamalotl and Xuihtonal, we're able to fend for ourselves for the most parts. Soon, you won't have to perform all these thefts. We'll find ways to make a living legally, without having to steal from others."

Ehecatl smiled warmly.

"But not yet. You are still young children. Moyolehuani, you're barely fourteen …"

"Yet I'm the best when it comes to wielding a bow, and Teyacapan is a skilled healer. And you've seen Toltecatl's wooden puppets! They look so realistic!"

This, the black-feathered thief couldn't deny.

"Soon indeed. But, for the time being, I have to steal so you can survive. Wait, I that a deer I'm spotting over the fire?"

Moyolehuani smiled brightly.

"Yep! I killed it myself!"

The deer was perfectly respectable in size. How the young teen had managed to hunt that beast and kill it was beyond his knowledge. Maybe life in a jungle where everything's trying to kill you made you sharper than if you lived in a city. Besides, like most children there, the boy was a war orphan. Struggling to survive was natural to him. In fact, it was Ehecatl who had fount him and Teyacapan in a ruined village during a patrol. When the rest of his squad tried to have them as prisoners and sacrifices, the eagle warrior had drawn the line. A fight had broken out, but Ehecatl was deadly with a spear. In the blink of an eye, his squad mates were lying in a puddle of blood. Taking the two children with him, he had sought haven in the forest where he had built that shelter for them, and for the other kids he had found after that. In order to fill their needs, he had started stealing, tainting his outfit black for stealth. Being a former warrior of one of the greatest military orders of the Aztec Empire, he was naturally fit and enduring and knew very well what an eagle or jaguar warrior was capable of. With this knowledge and his skills he had become the most dreaded thief in the Empire.

"You are indeed a skilled archer! I'm sure you'll find a place in the army as a sharpshooter. Or as a hunter. And I know a lot of people who could use Teyacapan's healing skills. Well, I'm getting hungry. Is that deer ready?"

"It is. Thanks for the loot, Big Brother."

Life was risky, but it was good. With the children at his side, Ehecatl was really happy. Life as nobility didn't really suit him anyway. Soft blankets, shiny jewels, dozen of concubines hanging at his arms, all of it wasn't really for him. But nothing lasts forever. Before becoming an eagle warrior, Ehecatl had a family. As soon as the authorities figured who it was, though the thief didn't really try to hide it, they went after his parents and elder brother, an honest potter, and made an official announcement that they would sacrifice them to Quetzalcoatl at the end of the month. Ehecatl quickly got word of it. And he didn't like it.

"You don't have to do that!" Malinalxochitl screamed.

"I have to. My family is innocent. It's very clear that the one they really want to sacrifice is me. This is a trap, and a very obvious one."

"And you're going to walk into it?"

"I'm the criminal, not them. Besides, some days ago, I discussed with Teyacapan and Moyolehuani. They pointed out that some of you are getting old enough to start a life on their own. You're not exactly children anymore. You don't need me to survive. That's why I'm doing this."

There was no going against his decision. While the children prayed every god possible for a miracle, Ehecatl went to surrender himself to the authorities, trading his life for that of his true family. As he passed by his elder brother, he gave him one last look.

"Etalpalli, there's a village of children in the forest. Could you check on them every once in a while for me? For five years, I took care of them. I feel kinda bad for leaving them … but you are my true family. I can't let you die like this."

Etalpalli closed his eyes, trying to hold his tears.

"I will, brother."

As soon as the high priest got a hold on him, he grinned like a maniac.

"At last we got you, Ehecatl the Blackwing Thief! It is high time you pay for your criminal deeds!"

"At least, it's an actual criminal rather than innocent people. Just know that I surrendered myself willingly. You didn't catch me. I gave myself up to prevent the death of innocents."

His words had the effect he wanted: the high priest looked furious.

"You will pay bitterly for this!"

"Let's just get this over with."

Unfortunately, it was far from over. Rather than killing him right away, the priests tortured him for twenty-eight days using various methods. His screams of pain echoed across the temple basement, sweet melodies to the bloodthirsty priests who relished at the sight of blood dripping from his body. But they didn't damage him too much, for he had to be presentable for the day of sacrifice. Ehecatl took it all without looking back. Each scream he let go, each jolt of pain reminded him of the people he had done this for. His father, his mother, his brother … then his mind would wander to the village of children and he'd wonder how they were doing, if they knew what he was going through. These days of torture, he took it as atonement for his sins, and it was with a clean heart and feather-light mind that he stepped on the altar atop the temple. The high priest bound his wrists and ankles and raised his obsidian knife.

"O Tezcatlipoca, dark god of destruction, accept the heart of this sinner and may his blood sate your thirst! This one is for you!"

In his mind, Ehecatl was thinking a different prayer.

_'O Quetzalcoatl, mighty ruler of heaven, please, take my life for yourself and watch over my family, whom I shed my blood for, and the children I was forced to leave behind. Great Feather Snake, I beg you, have mercy of them …_'

The knife fell on his chest, but as it struck, it wasn't Tezcatlipoca who appeared. It was a giant winged snake of crimson energy that soared across the sky and turned his sight to the scene. In a flash of light, Ehecatl's soul appeared before the being. The winged snake said nothing. Instead, he brushed his tail on the thief's right arm, leaving a crimson mark here.

'_Go and be reborn, my servant. And may your next life be better than the last._'

On this, Ehecatl's soul disappeared. Down the temple, his body was glowing with blinding light. It rose, became wider, its form changed into a winged, draconic creature covered with black feathers.

'_Black-Winged Dragon, my servant, come to my side and may your courage save the life of thousand of innocent children._'

But none of the priests saw that. As soon as they lowered their knife, two arrows flew at them. The first struck the high priest in the throat while the other got his assistant in the back. Moyolehuani cursed.

"Too late, by Tlaloc!"

The Crimson Dragon turned to the boy and his partner, Teyacapan.

'_Gutsy children! Sneaking in a heavily-guarded temple to rescue a single man, you are as courageous as your brother. Such loyalty shouldn't go to waste._'

His wings spread. Down at the temple, the guards had caught up with the two teens that were firing arrow over arrow with deadly accuracy, their kill counter increasing with each passing minute. However, they were running out of ammo and the Crimson Dragon knew it. Before they could be caught by the men, his wings beat and tore apart the two souls from their body. A bright light engulfed them changing their shape to make them darker and more bird-like. When the transformation was done, the Crimson Dragon smiled.

'_This, children, is my reward. Moyolehuani, you will now be known as Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant. Teyacapan, you will be known as Blackwing – Brisote the Tailwind. Since you are so loyal to your elder brother, you will fight at his side as the Blackwing warriors until the end of times. But you will not be alone._' His sight turned to a small village in the forest. One by one, the children's souls appeared and turned into winged creatures. The army was complete in less than half an hour. '_Stand now, winged warriors of harmony! Stand at your brother's side in times of peril, help him protect the innocents, that his sacrifice never has to be repeated!_'

The winged fighters gathered around the feathered dragon. Even though his soul was gone, his memories weren't. He remembered the children of the village perfectly, and that they would now stand side by side pleased him beyond words. Welcome, my friends! Welcome! The smallest Blackwings flew around him cheering, and he nuzzled some of them gently. Finally, he turned to the Crimson Dragon.

'_Master, we are ready to go._'

* * *

**Yeah, the Crimson Dragon didn't simply create the six Signer Dragons. He also created the Blackwing archtype. So, this is the story behind Black-Winged Dragon. Sounds familiar, doesn't it? And yes, Ehecatl is Crow in a previous life. That's why he and Black-Feathered Dragon are partners. Black-Winged Dragon is the body, but Crow is the soul. And it's the same for all Signers. Don't worry, the others' story isn't so tragic. Though, with Starborn Prophet ...**

**See you!**


	2. The Great Fairy Queen

**The Great Fairy Queen**

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called Summervale, the valley of eternal summer. This kingdom was ruled by queen Lyria, a woman of great wisdom and even greater magical power. From the tenderest age, the queen had learned to harness the mystical energies of nature, and with time said magic had transformed her body in a way that she was not really a fairy, but she was much more than a human. Her hairs were green as budding leaves, her ears were long and pointy and two magnificent butterfly wings were hanging in her back, their color changing with the sun. She was living in her palace at Glitterdale, the Shining City, capital of the kingdom, but though she had neither husband nor child, she wasn't alone.

Lyria took the steps leading to the basement of the castle. It was where the kingdom's greatest labs were located, for the people of Summervale weren't simply magicians. Science also had its place and was actually as vital as magic in protecting the kingdom and increasing its citizen's comfort. She took a corridor that led her straight to a certain lab where the top scientist of Summervale was working. Althiel turned and smiled when he saw his twin sister entering.

"Hello here, Ly! What do I owe?"

"Just make sure you eat and sleep decently, Big Brother."

The golden-haired man pecked his sister's cheek.

"So, how are your researches going?"

"Awesomely! I just finished the device I was working on for months!"

Said device was a cubic box covered with cables and pipes that emitted a strange humming.

"The biggest problem with electricity is that we know how to produce it magically and mechanically, but we have no way of storing it. Well, problem solved! This is just a prototype, but I'm happy to tell my queen that my brand new battery is ready! I finished testing it, and it really works! Now, all we have to do is trying it in a real life situation …."

"This can easily be arranged, Al. We really need a device like your battery if we want to keep on using electricity. I'll try to find a day where we can have said real-life test, and if it works, the production will begin."

"Good to hear!"

Needless to say the experiment was a success. When it came to machines, Althiel was the go-to guy, just like his sister was peerless when it came to magic. And so, Summervale was growing prosperous and happy, ruled by the siblings in perfect harmony. But of course, said happiness made many a kingdom jealous. And the time soon came where the beautiful symphonies and choruses turned into drumbeats and the blowing of war horns. Neither Lyria nor Althiel were happy about it.

"War is counterproductive and drives people in a bad mood. It awakens that more feral side of them that makes them closer to animals and many a family is torn apart by the fires of battle. Brother, this war has to be as short as possible! One single, decisive battle against these barbarians should make them think twice about invading us."

"I agree. Their army is actually crossing the Dust Canyon that ties our kingdom to Marakel. If we set our mages on each side of the cliffs and harass them with spells, we are sure to eradicate most of their army in a single move."

"Agreed! We always have a division of battlemages in Illyrian in case of such a situation. Time for them to do their job!"

Summervale had long discovered the wonders of long-range communication. A telegram later, the 9th division of battlemages was heading toward the Dust Canyon. Althiel's strategy worked amazingly. Less than a tenth of the invading army survived the slaughter. It did help that the canyon was basically the only path to enter Summervale, the small kingdom being basically a giant crater born from the fall of a meteor. The edges were small, but extremely stark cliffs that spiked outward, thus preventing any invasion from there. Only the Dust Canyon provided an entrance … and was basically a giant deathtrap against anyone crazy enough to step inside. Peace returned for a few years after that … Then another army stepped inside the canyon. This time, it wasn't some fur-wearing, axe-wielding barbarians. It was an organized army of men covered with steel armors, all armed with thick broadswords and heavy maces. They marched through the pass and not even the strongest spells could stop them. They headed straight for Glitterdale, dead-set on capturing Lyria and her brother and conquer the kingdom in one swift move. Althiel would have none of it.

"Their armors are metallic. Metal and electricity mix badly. If we use lightning spells and weapons that canalize electricity, these guys are done for!"

"Lightning spells, we have. Lightning weapons, on the other hand …"

Althiel grinned.

"Don't worry, Sis. I just discovered something very interesting about electricity that allowed me to develop this new weapon. Look, I've always been wondering why electricity was always moving from a point to another. Turns out it is due to a kind of chemicals called 'ions' that are divided in two classes: anions that are charged negatively and cations that are charged positively. I haven't figured the hows or whys, but anions and cations are lured to each other and create electricity when put near one another. Based on that, I managed to isolate each kind of ion in a small cooper ball I connected by a non-conductive spring. I used the same material to give the construct some stability, which makes it look like an arrow head …"

Lyria had to admit she barely understood what her brother was saying. Technology wasn't really her field. This said, she was slowly starting to get the picture.

"If the two balls come into contact, it will emit an electric discharge that will zap the target, right?"

"You got it! I tried it earlier and the discharge was powerful enough to electrify an armor. Now, what if we replaced regular arrow heads by that little device and used it against those tin cans that are invading us?"

Lyria's eyes lit up.

"I already feel sorry for them."

And indeed, it worked amazingly. The moment they stepped in front of Glitterdale's walls, they were greeted by a hail of electric arrows that was soon followed by hundreds of lightning bolts. The victory was flawless. Lyria proudly stood atop the front gate.

"Listen, warrior! I am queen Lyria of Summervale, the magical queen! This kingdom you want is mine, and I will never let you have it! We are peaceful people that love magic and technology, and I think I speak for every of my citizen when I say we all hate war. But you made the mistake of threatening us. This is our answer. We may be peaceful, but we are neither stupid nor harmless. Go back home, and remember that defeat."

One man, a huge colossus glad in darkened iron armor, stepped toward the gate and drew his mace.

"At last, the legendary queen of Summervale appears! I was wondering if you were a coward, Your Highness."

"I was merely planning my counterattack, thank you."

The colossus crossed his arms.

"Your people offered surprisingly little resistance. For a country known for its mages, I thought you would fight harder than that."

"As I said, we're not stupid. Our infantry has little chances against your legions of turtles and you proved at the Dust Canyon that our magic was nearly worthless. I chose to spare my people's lives with useless fights and let you come at us."

The colossus removed his helmet and raised a brow, amused.

"A wise choice indeed. But what told you'd come with a counter-strategy in time?"

Lyria answered with a grin.

"Let's say I know my brother."

Althiel appeared, a bow in hand. The man nodded.

"The rulers of Summervale are known for their intelligence. I always wondered about their strength. Your Highness, what about a fight?"

"What are the stakes?"

The colossus grinned dangerously.

"I am Morgath, king of Lorwen. Fight me, great Fairy Queen. If I win, I will claim this kingdom as mine. If you do, then I gladly surrender my kingdom to your rule."

Althiel nearly chocked.

"If he kidding!?"

"He isn't." Lyria frowned. "I don't want his kingdom, but I won't let him have Summervale either. Challenge accepted, king Morgath. Come and get it!"

On this, she flew before the gate and opened her wings wide. She had no weapons. She didn't need them. The king immediately swung his mace at her, only for Lyria to jump aside and cast a lightning bolt that coursed through the armor for a moment. Morgath merely shook his head.

"It barely tickled!"

Lyria growled. Her brother was certain: lightning and fire were the best weapons against heavy armor. So she switched between casting fire and lightning spells, all the while jumping and dodging to avoid a blow she knew was fatal. After all, she only had her robes on her. Morgath quickly realized his mace was too slow to catch the magical woman. Casting it aside, he instead revealed a kind of double-crossbow he had mounted on his wrists. Lyria dodged the first strike and growled when she noticed the quarrel was in fact an iron stake. Morgath smiled smugly. The queen retorted with a glare and took flight.

"Don't try to wear me off, Your Highness! I once held on three entire days against an army and won. You will be out of magic before I'm out of breath."

"Thanks for the clue! Meteor Rain!"

The sky darkened as dozens of stellar stones bombarded the area. Morgath growled and winced as the rocks struck him. Lyria rose, her hairs flying in her back. Roots suddenly wrapped themselves around the king's legs and slowly crushed the iron armor. But the damage was small. Closing her eyes, the queen took her breath. Dark clouds covered the sky, lightning thundering above. Morgath's eyes widened. So this was Lyria's real power! The queen was such a powerful magician she could bend the very forces of nature to her will! And she was creating a thunderstorm. Not losing time, he threw his mace at her the moment lightning struck him. Both moves hit.

Lyria gasped as she landed on the ground. Somehow, she had the greatest trouble breathing. Raising a hand to her chest quickly told her why. The mace had crushed it! Her bones were broken and some were piercing her lungs in several places! No matter how good Summervale's doctors were, there was no surviving these injuries. Tears fell from her eyes, not from sorrow but from pain. She couldn't afford to be sad. The fight wasn't lost yet. Before her, Morgath slowly rose. The thunderbolt hadn't been enough, but Lyria wasn't done yet. Focusing her magic, she cast a spell in the air.

'_Great Crimson Dragon, ruler of all heavens, please, listen to my prayer! I give you my life, willingly, here and now! But I beg you in return: grant me the strength to protect my kingdom! I'd rather face oblivion than see it fall to the darkness!_'

The Crimson Dragon felt the burst of magic. He heard Lyria's prayer and appeared in the sky above Glitterdale. And he smiled.

'_Your life against the power to protect your kingdom? Sounds like a fair trade. We have a deal, __**Your Highness!**_'

In a flash of light, Lyria's soul escaped her body and appeared before the creature. The god nodded and placed his front claw on her arm, leaving a mark here. Then he turned to her body and changed it. The wings remained, as did the queen's beautiful hairs, but her form was now that of a blue, serpentine dragon with two long arms and human hands, and her top was covered by a golden armor.

'_Rise and stand, my servant, Ancient Fairy Dragon. Protect your kingdom with your draconic might, but never forget your life is now mine. When I will require your help, you will answer._'

The dragon turned to him and nodded.

"This, I will, my Lord. Now, back to business …"

Grinning dangerously, the draconic queen turned to her enemy. King Morgath looked at the creature in fear. Before he could say anything, Lyria's breath had incinerated him, leaving nothing but a charred husk in a smoking armor. Managing to maintain some discipline, the Lorwenian army swiftly turned tails and fled. Althiel looked at the dragon, worried.

"Lyria … is that still you?"

"It is, Althiel. The Crimson Dragon took my soul away, but I still have my mind and my memories, and this body may look different, but it is definitely mine."

The scientist sighed.

"Good to know. I didn't think you'd call for the Crimson Dragon himself to help you!"

"I was dying. The blow had crushed my chest. This was my only way out."

Althiel shrugged.

"At least, you can keep ruling us."

"Indeed."

* * *

**And so, Ancient Fairy Dragon is born. Actually, after her soul is reincarnated, she and her Signer become the rulers of Summervale, Ancient Fairy remaining as each new Front Claw takes the throne. Don't worry, the Crimson Dragon is kind enough to make sure the Front Claw Signer is reborn as a Citizen of Summervale ... Then the Earthbound Immortals will rise, capture her and screw up the entire reincarnation process, forcing the Summervale monarchy to become hereditary. Great ... And yeah, Luna's past self was quite tough in a fight despite her surreal appearance.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed! Next chapter is nearly finished, and you're gonna love it since it's about Jack's past self.**


	3. The Relentless Field Slayer

**The Relentless Fiend Slayer**

Astyan looked at the battlefield in glee. Before him, hundreds of corpses were lying in their blood, most of them victims of his twin swords. Lethos appeared at his side.

"That was an amazing fight, General. These monsters were outnumbering us three to one, yet we managed to pull off an impressive victory thanks to your strategy and amazing fighting skills!"

Astyan looked at his blades, still covered with the black blood of his foes.

"You weren't half-bad either, Lethos. I've seen you with your spear. You were one beautiful whirlwind of death, one only rivaled by mine. I am very happy to have you as my Lieutenant."

"And I am very happy to have you as my commander."

The two men looked at the remnants of their army. Of the three hundred men their small squad accounted, only a dozen remained. But given they were facing over a thousand monsters, the simple fact Astyan and Lethos weren't the only survivors was impressive in itself.

"Tell our men to get some rest. But first, we have to leave this charnel house. The miasma will make us sick."

They walked to the nearby village of Agas where they were welcome as heroes. The village elder was more than happy to lend them food and drink and many villagers offered their homes for rest. The soldiers were grateful. The battle had been fierce and, without the deadly skills of Astyan and Lethos, they would be all dead. The next day, they left behind the heaviest injured of their group and headed back to Argos. Thacymedes, their king, would be more than happy to hear about the victory. But, first, Astyan had a place to visit …

"Anea, I'm home!"

As soon as he stepped inside the huge garden of his property, the general was greeted by two young boys who jumped in his arms.

"Daddy's back! Daddy's back!"

Astyan smiled.

"Stenax, Kylios, it's nice to see you again! How are my two young sons doing?"

"Amazing! I've made a lot of progress with a sword and Stenax started horse riding!"

"Horse riding at such a young age? Isn't that dangerous?"

"No more dangerous than facing chimeras and cyclops with a handful of men." A feminine voice answered.

Astyan turned to see a woman dressed in a light pink robe, a veil on her jet black hairs.

"Anea … Once more, you and our children can sleep tight. How is little Calyope doing?"

Anea smiled gently to reveal a little blonde-haired baby in her arms. The girl opened her eyes and cheered at the sight of her father. Astyan's face mellowed instantly, his blue eyes as soft as the sky above. It was a rare trait among Greeks, much rarer than the man's golden hairs. As he played with his children, Lethos watched from afar. He had never been lucky enough to have a family, so rather than living on his own, Astyan let him live at his side as Stenax and Kylios's honorary uncle. His and his friend's wealth were great separately, the two being nobility, so Lethos was more than happy to use his wages to support Astyan and Anea. And the two were thankful. Raising three children was somewhat costly.

"Come on, we have to go to the palace. I wonder how the king will reward us …"

King Thacymedes smiled brightly as the two heroes entered the throne room.

"Astyan, Lethos! How pleased I am to see the Relentless Fiend Slayer and the Herald of Thanatos before me!"

"It is an honor, my King." Astyan bowed. "We are here to deliver our report."

As he and Lethos recounted the battle near Agas, the king's smile faltered a little.

"The death of those men is a regretful tragedy, but no battle can be won without losses. We will mourn their death and write their names along those of the warriors who fought to protect the honor of the gods. Now, I think the two of you deserve a generous reward …"

"Don't forget the survivors, Your Highness."

"Certainly not! It's just that, since the two of you are the leaders, you go first. But your comrades in arms will certainly not be forgotten! I heard there was an alien in your band, Neferet. If he still alive?"

Astyan nodded. Neferet came from Egypt and was actually considered a stranger despite living in Argos for four years. His father was an exiled priest from the cult of Isis, who had raised his son in the arts of magic and demon-repelling. Now, with his faithful khopesh and magical charms, he was among Astyan's best men. It was about time his efforts were rewarded.

"Perfect! Here is an act from my hand that gives him and his father Argos citizenship, as well as the lands south of the river. I hope he keeps serving you faithfully …"

Astyan's smile widened. Now this was what he called a reward.

"Neferet will be extremely pleased, Your Highness. I will bring him the act myself as soon as I can."

"Good. Now about you two …"

With a finger snap, four young men appeared carrying rather heavy chests. The chests themselves looked quite valuable, but opening them revealed several jars of wine, precious tissues and jewels, several weapons of quality and more smaller chests filled with gold. The two men's rewards. Before they could leave, Thacymedes called Astyan at his side.

"Astyan, I recently received a message from the Pythia of Delphos. She wishes to see you as soon as you can. Apparently, she had a vision about you."

Astyan froze. So the Pythia had a vision about him. Now this was serious.

"Alright. I'll deliver Neferet the act and go to Delphos. Lethos?"

"I'm with you, Captain."

"Good. Let's go."

Soon, the two men were riding full speed to Agas. Neferet was on his knees when he received the king's words.

"Bless Thacymedes and his family! My father and I will honor his name every day!"

"You deserved it, Neferet. Of all of my men, you are definitely one of the best."

"Thank you, Captain. Where are you going?"

"To Delphos. The Pythia wants to see me about a vision."

Neferet winced.

"I hope it is one of good fortune …"

"Only the gods can tell, my friend. Now hush! The sooner I know about that vision, the better I feel."

It took the men a week to reach Delphos. From there, the priests led them to the sanctuary of Apollo. The Pythia was waiting for them. Bowing before the woman, Astyan closed his eyes.

"I have come on your behalf, holy woman. What is this vision you want to tell me about?"

The Pythia frowned deeply.

"A very disturbing one, Astyan the Relentless. Maybe your insight could help us clarify it."

"Speak. Now."

The woman nodded and closed her eyes.

"As per usual, I was in a trance in order to catch bits and glimpses of the future. Then I saw you. You and your men were in a fierce battle, but there was much more than simply your squad. What I saw was mighty armies on both sides of the battlefield. You were fighting monsters, harpies, cyclops, minotaurs, hydras and chimeras … and you were winning. But then, some great creature I couldn't identify arose, and all of you were struck by fear. Even you. Then you, Lethos and Neferet charged at it. I saw you fight it, even though the creature was clouded to my eyes. I saw you, relentless as ever, and I even cheered when you defeated it … But, in a last move, the creature killed you. I saw your soul rise and a mystical being of red energy welcome you, then your body turned into a dragon."

Astyan raised a brow.

"Now this is what I call a weird vision …"

"But it isn't all. I saw you again, but your face was different and the dragon was at your side. There was a red mark on your forearm, a pair of wings. And you were fighting demons again, the dragon's breath consuming them all. I knew it was you, but at the same time, it wasn't really you. It was … I don't know how to explain. I saw you die, but I know the person with the dragon was still you. How is that possible? Usually, when a brave soul dies, he is sent to the Elysian Fields and knows eternal happiness. Why not you?"

Astyan couldn't answer. In his mind, he was trying to picture the vision the Pythia had. In a way, it was a good omen. But the way he died at the end and the mysterious postmortem events left him with a sour taste in his mouth.

"In all honesty, I don't think I can answer. I know too little of the gods to understand their acts and decisions." He sighed. "I'm a fighter, not a priest. I kill those who threaten Argos and slay the fiends that cross my path. Deciphering dreams and talking to the gods aren't my trade. Thanks for warning me, though. I'll try and be careful. But I wish I knew what was the creature that was clouded to your eyes."

"For it to be hidden, it has to be extremely powerful. Lord Astyan, please, watch out."

"Don't worry. I will."

The two men left the temple, deeply disturbed by the vision.

"A great battle between our forces and that of the Hades … We win, a giant monster appears, I kill it but die in the process, my body becomes a dragon and my soul … is denied the Elysian Fields, instead being forced to wander the earth through reincarnation? This is just insane!"

Lethos shook his head.

"No man in Greece is worthier than you to end in the Elysian Fields. I can't understand why someone would deny you this fact."

"Not someone. According to the Pythia, it was a being of red energy …"

He couldn't finish, for a horseman galloped to their side.

"General Astyan of Argos? I have a message from king Halicorus of Sparta."

"Speak." Astyan ordered. "What does the king of Sparta want from me?"

"Your help. The Spartan army requires the help of the Argos Demon Hunters to defeat a tremendous demonic force."

Astyan's face paled considerably.

"The _Spartan Army_ is calling for my help!? What kind of power can make one of the mightiest armies of Greece call for reinforcement?"

The horseman shook his head.

"I have no idea. But I know as a fact that a messenger has been sent to Thebes and recently returned with an answer. The Theban Sacred Band will participate in the struggle."

Lethos's spear nearly fell from his shoulder.

"The _Theban Sacred Band!?_ Okay, now this is just getting insane. We've got two of the mightiest armies in Greece ganging up on a force that I don't want to imagine the power if the Spartan Army and the Theban Sacred Band have to team up against it."

"And now, king Halicorus is calling for the Argos Demon Hunters. The situation must really be dire. What's next? The Athenian Fleet?"

"Apparently, the Athenians have sent a mall squad of soldiers to cover our flanks. All that's missing is you and we can start the battle."

Astyan nodded.

"Looks like the Pythia's vision is coming true sooner than we could expect. Lethos, go gather our men and tell them to gather at …"

"Carthos, a village north of Mont Olympus. So, will you join us?"

"Killing demons is what we do best. I'll follow you, but my men won't arrive immediately."

"This won't be a problem. The opposing forces seem to be on stand-by. It's as if they're waiting for something …"

Astyan nodded. Before Lethos could leave, the general grabbed his arm.

"Lethos, if you see Anea, tell her I'll miss her."

The spearman could only nod.

"My heart aches to know you'll be denied the right to enter the Elysian Fields. See you, my friend."

Astyan simply nodded. As Lethos headed to Argos, the Field Slayer and the Spartan horseman rode to Carthos. Indeed, along with a squad of Athenians, the three hundred men of the Theban Sacred Band and the thousand soldiers of the Spartan army were present. King Halicorus was even here himself.

"Greetings, Your Highness. You called for my help?"

The king growled.

"I called for the Argos Demon Hunters, not for a single man!"

"I am Astyan, the Relentless Field Slayer. I just returned from Delphos with a friend. My squad is still in Argos, but I promise they'll come as soon as they can."

Halicorus froze.

"The Relentless Fiend Slayer!? Ares be blessed! I heard many tales about you, but I didn't think you'd be looking like … that. You're smaller than in the tales."

And Astyan was 6'1 feet tall.

"So, what are we facing there?"

"… The biggest demon army I've ever seen. We counted five hundred cyclops and centaurs, three hundred minotaurs, a good dozen hydras, twice as much chimeras, an entire fleet of harpies, spike-shooting manticors, two squads of gorgons on the flanks, many packs of hellhounds and several animated colossus, as well as some hecatoncheirs. I've seen golems, behemoths, and stympalian birds in the bunch."

Astyan was silent for a moment.

"… That's a lot."

"Indeed. That's why I called for the best. Quality over quantity, you see."

Astyan looked at his swords.

"This fight won't be an easy one. Do you only know how to deal with half of these monsters?"

"I gave my men polished shields to fight against the gorgons and we have entire squadrons of archers ready to slay those harpies. I also instructed my men to strike the stomachs of hydras and the eyes of cyclops. Same for the behemoths. The colossus and golems will be a different matter, given they're not exactly alive."

"I see. You gave your orders wisely, king. Alright, let's get ready!"

(Play Savior/Majestic Star Dragon, from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's)

The Argos Demon Hunters arrived two weeks later, accompanied by five hundred more Athenian hoplites. Now that their forces had gathered, the human army was ready to fight. They were the best. The Spartan Army who had proved its might against the Persian invaders, the Theban Sacred Band who were the only ones to have ever defeated said Spartan Army, the Athenian fighters, proud inheritors of Athena's deadly strategies and battle knowledge, and the Argos Demon Hunters who made a living of slaying the beasts spawned by the many hell gates of Tartarus. They were the very elite of the Greek militia. And on this day, they would need this strength that had promoted them to the ranks of legendary heroes. The army looked at their foes. Lethos had quickly refilled the ranks of the Demon Hunters, many people dreaming of joining the mighty crew. As a result, their three hundred men plus the three hundred fighters of the Sacred Band, alongside the eight hundred Athenians hoplites and the thousand and a half men of the Spartan army made an impressive coalition of two thousand nine hundred men. The fiendish forces were twice that number. Before the fight began, Neferet and his father, who had joined the group, came to Astyan and gave him two artifacts. The first was a golden ankh covered with hieroglyphs. The second was an Eye of Horus set on a necklace.

"We spent one entire week creating and enchanting these items for you, General. The ankh is to wear on your heart, to give you protection from the dark forces. The Eye is to give you the strength of Isis's son and make you even deadlier in this fight."

Astyan smiled kindly.

"These presents are priceless. Thank you, my friends. I shall put them to good use."

He slipped the ankh under his armor and set the necklace on his neck. Watching the fiendish horde, his grin became feral.

"Warriors, it's time to get rid of some demons!"

A red light shone brightly beyond the clouds. The moment Astyan raised his swords, the blades were set ablaze. The man grinned. This was gonna be fun. King Halicorus raised his sword.

"Archers, fire!"

The archers released volleys after volleys of arrows the moment the horde started rushing. The first wave was decimated.

"_**Charge!**_"

Astyan grinned. Today would be a great day. He took his swords and raised them high. The red light in the sky became brighter … and the swords turned ablaze.

"Demon Hunters, time to get on business! Attack!"

The Argos fighters jumped into the fray with glee.

"Spartans, let's fight!" Halicorus roared.

His roar was echoed by that of a hundred men as the Spartans jumped into action.

"Warriors of Athena, for the Goddess!"

The Athenians started walking in closed formation, an human tank that crushed anything in its path.

"Sacred Theban Warriors, go!"

The three hundred men rushed at the demons without blinking. And chaos engulfed the battlefield.

Neferet looked at his father. Armed with nothing but his scepter and a dagger, Horememat was holding the monsters with beams of holy light and glowing swords materializing out of nowhere. A grin crossed his face. Without even looking, he beheaded a gorgon that had snuck in his back. Lethos was having the biggest time of his life. He dodged a cyclop's mace, struck its eye, span to impale a minoaur on his spear, took a fallen warrior's sword and sent it straight into a centaur's chest. The horse-man fell, its quiver of javelins emptying before the spearman who grabbed one, freed his spear and thrust both weapons in the two mouths of a chimera. A little away, Halicorus dodged the dive of a harpy and struck the beast before it could take flight. A hecatoncheir came to him. He rolled between the monster's legs and slashed them at knee-level, causing it to fall. An Athenian was more than happy to plunge his spear into its back.

The Athenian phalanx had burst apart, but the warriors of Athena weren't lost just yet. A group of them had gathered around a group of archers and was holding its own. The many centaur spears and arrows in their shields were making them look like porcupines. Then a hecatoncheir showed up, its five pairs of arms ready to smash the small formation. One of the soldiers growled. Seizing a spear, he threw it to the monster with all his strength. The weapon pierced its throat as the fiend crumbled in a pool of black blood. A little away, a Theban warrior skillfully dodged one head of a hydra and ran under its stomach. Drawing his sword, he proceeded to disembowel the monster in one swift move under the awed eye of his lover. A shadow crept over the younger male … who easily dodged the minotaur's axe and gutted the monster like a fish. Astyan himself was having a blast. Jumping away from a minotaur's sword, he struck his blazing sword in its neck and threw the other at a cyclop, nailing it in the heart. A hecatoncheir raised its ten arms, only for the Fiend Slayer to cut the first, roll away, snatch his other sword and cut one arm after the other. When he was done, he plunged his sword in the fiend's groins and opened its throat as soon as it was in range. A chimera came from behind. He simply impaled its lion mouth on one of his blades and cut the snake tail short. Then the ground shook and the earth was torn apart.

(Play Category 5, by Ramin Djawari)

A pillar of flames erupted as a giant torso slowly rose above the battlefield. The creature was the tallest Astyan had ever seen. Taller than gods, taller than monsters … The fire faded to reveal a deep brown skin covered with volcanic veins, fiery eyes and fangs the size of half a man, hands as big as a castle and smoke coming from the back. It took him time to recognize the monster.

"Cronus … The Titan King himself, the God of Time has showed up. No wonder why there were so many demons here."

Lethos arrived at his side.

"No wonder the Pythia couldn't make out what was it we were facing! We're not challenging any of Tartarus's monstrosities here. We're facing the God of Time!"

Astyan's fists clenched on his swords.

"Then a god we shall kill! Men, to arms!"

He had barely started running that Cronus raised his hands. A meteor shower quickly bombarded the battlefield, leaving hundreds of casualties behind. The humans slowly started to retreat. Monsters, they could deal with. But titans were a different story, especially the mightiest of them all. But Astyan would have none of it.

"I have no idea how they managed to bring back Cronus, but I won't let the Lord of Time wander the earth! Forward!"

His swords were blazing like two torches. Suddenly, the sky tore open and a fleet of black bird-like men rushed from heaven. Some surviving archers aimed their bows at them, only for Halicorus to hold them.

"Wait! These being aren't our enemies!"

Indeed, the birds were going for the fiends instead. With claws and beaks and weapons alike, the flock tore through the advancing monsters, giving the humans some much-needed respite. From atop a cliff, a man with a glowing red mark watched the battle.

"And here I was wondering why the Crimson Dragon was so active in the area! He must've sensed Cronus's return."

His companion, a big black bird-like dragon looked at the scene.

"These humans are brave. I heard they were the very best of the Greek militia. I'm starting to understand why."

Indeed, at first surprised by the birdmen's entrance, the soldiers were gone over the shock and were now fighting side by side with them. The mysterious stranger took his bow.

"I wonder if I should join them. My bow is longing to slay a few of these abominations."

"Hold it. The Crimson Dragon told me he plans to choose one of these men as his servant. I wonder what his choice will be."

The man grinned.

"My money's on the guy with the flaming swords. What about you, Blackwing Dragon?"

"My bet's on either his friend with the spear or the son of the priest."

"Well, let's see about it. Got some fruits left?"

Astyan glared at Cronus. He was a servant of the gods. Never would he let their greatest enemy wander the earth and desecrate their shrines. He rushed at the titan, wincing as a centaur's javelin struck him. Fortunately, the ankh on his chest took the blow. The centaur was beheaded before it could draw another javelin. Cronus, sensing the threat, tried to smash him. Astyan leaped aside, slipped between the fingers, climbed the hand and ran along the arm. Cronus roared and the entire land shook. Lethos and Neferet watched from afar.

"I can't believe it! If the Pythia's vision is true, then it means Astyan is the one who will defeat Cronus …"

"But you said Cronus would kill him in his last breath …"

"Yeah. And the Pythia saw him back as a different man, as if he had been forbidden the Elysian Fields."

"You mean Captain will be banned from the afterlife!? O Isis, please, don't make it so!"

Astyan continued his mad race on the arm. Cronus growled and, with surprising speed, swatted the human aside. Astyan thought he would fall … but a black bird rushed in his back and dived its talons here. The fiend slayer winced. It hurt, but now he had a pair of wings. Cronus's eyes glowed. Fireballs rushed from them, only for Astyan to dodge them all. The bird was surprisingly responsive. Following his every order as if reading his mind, it took him to the titan's face and thrust him here. Astyan grinned and landed blade-first in the two blazing orbs. Cronus screamed in pain. On the battlefield, the humans couldn't believe it.

"He tore down Cronus's eyes!"

And the hero wasn't finished. Jumping away, he rose above the titan and raised his sword.

"Zeus, Ruler of all Gods, lend me your strength that I can return this monster in the hellhole he just escaped!"

As if to answer his plea, thunder struck one of his swords, replacing the fire with lightning. Astyan redirected it to Cronus's chest. The lightning instantly disintegrated the titan's skin as the Lord of Time roared helplessly. A fiery pit opened below, ready to welcome its new prisoner. But the titan wasn't done. In one last move, he sent a disintegrating hand toward Astyan who was so caught by the sight that he noticed it too late. The giant claw pierced his chest, leaving naught but a gaping hole. Astyan gasped. The bird in his back had flown away and his swords, just like his body, were falling down the battlefield. A crimson mist covered the man's eyes.

"The Pythia was right …"

(End music)

The surviving soldiers watched the hero fall, powerless. However, as his soul left him, the clouds faded to reveal a giant winged serpent of red energy. The falling body started to glow. The hero's soul appeared before the creature. The Crimson Dragon watched Astyan.

"So, this is the end for me. No blessed happiness in the afterlife. Instead I am doomed to wander the earth until the end of times."

'_There are no such things as the afterlife, Astyan, the Relentless. Souls emerge from the Nothing and return to the Nothing after spending countless millennia on earth, one life after the other. You will be reborn and so will be your friends. This is the fate of every man._'

The hero looked down. All this time, he and his people had believed in a lie. It did nothing to soothe his aching heart.

'_So not cry, mighty slayer of demons. Every man is born to die, but in the time between their birth and their death, they accomplish actions that make them either the lowest of criminals, or heroes of ageless tales. You are one such people, Astyan the Relentless Fiend Slayer. In three thousand years, there will be people to remember your story, to tell the tale of the man who killed a god. This, more than a soul's countless reincarnations, is real immortality. So do not be sad, hero. Your life may have ended, but your memory will carry on._'

"What do you want from me?"

The Crimson Dragon seemed to smile.

_You died killing a god, but this god isn't the only evil plaguing this earth. I need your skills as a fiend slayer to ward off those who threaten the world._'

For the first time since he died, Astyan grinned dangerously.

"So I get to be reborn to kill more fiends?"

'_Yes, and some even bigger than Cronus._'

The hero's smile became feral.

"Count me in!"

The Dragon nodded. He flipped his wings and a glowing red mark appeared on the soul's arm.

_Then go and be reborn, killer of evils! As for your body …_'

The hero's glowing body slowly changed shape. When the light faded, there wad nothing left to tell the being had once been human. It instead looked like a demonic dragon of crimson and black. The Crimson Dragon sighed.

'_A shame. Cronus's last move corrupted Astyan's body with its malevolence. But it is still a force of good. Rise, Red Dragon Archfiend, and may your infernal breath lay waste on the enemies of mankind!_'

The dragon's roar was the most hellish scream the humans had ever heard. And yet, when they saw its fiery breath incinerate the monsters, they quickly rallied to its side. By the end of the day, they were victorious. As the Crimson Dragon had foretold, many bard rose to the challenge of telling the tale of the Relentless Field Slayer. His fiery swords and the Eye of Horus were Argos's most sacred relics. As for Red Dragon Archfiend, he disappeared after the battle, to a destination known to him only. Then, one day …

Lethos was sitting in the garden. He was in his mid-fifties, too old now to be a soldier but old enough to be an instructor. He was enjoying some much-needed rest when a man entered the property. The soldier raised a brow. Who dared to trespass the sacred place that was Astyan's home!? The man was tall, with black hairs, purple eyes and two swords hanging from his back. A red, wing-shaped mark was glowing on his forearm.

"This place has barely changed. I can remember almost every stone of this house."

Lethos raised a brow. Just who was this guy? Then a giant demonic dragon landed behind him and he understood.

"Captain … is that you?"

"The years haven't been kind to you, Lethos, but that's me indeed. I go by David now, but I am indeed the Astyan you once fought with. It's just my new incarnation."

Lethos's eyes lit up.

"The Pythia was right!"

Astyan/David smiled gently and told him what the Crimson Dragon had explained about the afterlife.

"Now, for the eras to come, I am to serve him as a demon hunter but I have no regrets. I always loved tainting my blades with those fiends' black blood. But, to be honest, it feels kinda strange not having you at my side. It's as if something was amiss …"

Lethos shook his head, tears falling freely from his eyes.

"Captain, in this life or another, I will always be happy to stand by your side."

* * *

**And so ends the tale of the Relentless Fiend Slayer. Even in his first incarnation, Jack was a hardcore badass. So, sorry it took me so long, but this chapter's twice the size of the others and I wanted to take my time for the battle scenes. They're the most important part of the story, so I had to make sure they were of quality ... And this chapter wasn't easy to write, though it has to be my favorite.**

**- ultima-owner: the Crimson Dragon is _the_ big God of Good of the series. This is just part of his nature.**

**- Moonlion 94: his chapter comes next, then you have Yusei and Akiza for last.**

**- San child of the wolves: writing this chapter makes me regret I didn't give Lyria vs. Morgath a battle theme ...**

**Okay, see you soon! But why did I have to post that chapter now? The others are gonna pale in comparison to the epicness of this one ...**


	4. The Life Stream Technomancer

**Life Stream Technomancer**

Althiel looked at the blue dragon on the balcony. Two years had gone since Lyria, his twin sister, had defeated the Lorwenian king and restored peace in Summervale. But the young king wasn't happy.

"Still no trace anywhere?"

"No, I can't sense my soul in Summervale or any of the surrounding countries. It hasn't come back yet."

Althiel sighed.

"I wonder when the Great Crimson Dragon will reincarnate her. I thought these kinds of things were instant …"

"Actually, some of our medicomages are actively working on the matter. I heard you got your cute nose into it too."

"Well, you may be a dragon, but you're my sister too. I'm worried your soul hasn't reincarnated yet."

Lyria smiled gently. Her brother was always very watchful and caring toward her, even though she was a dragon of incredible strength. After she had become Ancient Fairy Dragon, Althiel had cast aside most of his current researches to delve into the mysteries of biology and the secrets of the soul. Thanks to his restless work, the doctors of Summervale had made several important discoveries such as vaccination, cellular growth and the roles and functions behind many organs. The people were healthier than before, and the higher technological level made their lives even more comfortable. Such discoveries also had the side-effect of modifying the way mages cast their spells. Healing mages had adapted their spells to be more precise and efficient. It was no more a question of closing wounds or erasing pain. Now they could regulate the cicatrisation speed, play on the nerves' sensitiveness and even thicken or thin out the flow of blood. And people were happy. Althiel sighed.

"Still, this isn't enough. For every discovery we make, every answer we find, three more questions pop out! And mine has yet to be answered: when will my sister's soul return!?"

And Lyria was fully aware of her brother's distress. In order to help him, she had started magical researches in the domain of the soul. Mental magic had thus progressed by leaps and bounds, magicians being able to create illusions not with light but targeting directly the senses, transfer their consciousness in people and animals, communicate with thoughts alone … But History has a knack for repeating again and again. The fact that Summervale was incredibly advanced did nothing to deter their neighbors from wanting to invade it. In fact, it only made them more eager. And the fact Summervalians preferred to use their knowledge to improve their lifestyle didn't help at all. Soon enough, one kingdom made the same mistake Lorwen once did and attempted to invade the crater country. Needless to say Lyria was worried.

"When I last fought to protect Summervale, I lost a part of myself and stopped being human. What will happen this time around?"

Althiel couldn't answer.

"We kept developing our armaments on the side, just in case. Our most recent creation is an upgrade of the electric arrows which we called Lightning Bow. Rather than firing arrows, it fires lightning bolts. We also set up a magical variant called Energy Bow. That should hold our enemy back."

Lyria simply nodded. She hated war. Needing to empty her mind, she slithered to the balcony and took flight, the sun reflecting like a kaleidoscope on her wings. From the sky, she watched the green grasslands covered with multicolored flowers and golden fields of wheat, barley and rye. The villages with houses of shiny white bricks and crimson tile roofs glimmered under the sun as clear water sparkled in the streams. Verdant forests revealed their emerald canopy under the sun, shining clear in the empty sky. This was Summervale. This was her country, her homeland. The thought of people wanting to defile such beauty was a thorn in her heart. Leaving the high sky, she decided to pay her citizen a visit.

People seeing their draconic queen bowed and greeted her with warm welcomes. One barman even offered her a glass of his new juicy drink, which she gladly accepted. As a servant of the Crimson Dragon, she didn't need to sustain herself with food, drink or sleep, but she did it out habit anyway or simply because she enjoyed it. The fruit juice was deliciously refreshing. Lyria sighed. Her people were nice and caring. War simply wasn't in their nature and neither was it in hers, even though she knew her obligations as a ruler and servant of the Crimson Dragon. When the threatening country sent a delegation, she readied herself for the worst.

They came to Glitterdale with great pomp, their banners floating high and their emissaries accompanied by heavily armed men. Their leader was a man called Gyoku-Ho, from Shingaten. Lyria and Althiel welcomed him with respect, but both siblings were on the edge. And Gyoku-Ho noticed it.

"Lower your weapons, my dear hosts. I am not here to fight."

"Then what do you want from us?" Lyria angrily asked.

The Asiatic man grinned.

"An agreement. Shingaten is very interested into the wonders of Summervale, but we remember the defeat of the Lorwenian army, as well as the massacre of the Njolar barbarians in the Dust canyon. My daimyo, the leader of Shingaten, is wondering if accords between our two countries would be possible."

Althiel raised a brow.

"Accords? For real?"

"Yes. We Shingans only like fighting as a martial discipline, just like you only have an army for self-defense. Our two countries have a rich culture, but you always seemed to have this isolationist policy that made so you didn't want to share it with the world."

"Our country is rather small." Lyria explained. "And our magic and technology is way ahead of any of our neighbors. We do not yet know if you are ready for the changes closer exchanges may bring."

"This, we understand. And we do not ask you to share all of your knowledge right off the bat. But I noticed we have knowledge that you don't seem to possess, as well as products you have trouble obtaining such as tissues and the likes. I am here to discuss if exchanges would be possible, and in case of a positive answer, what you'd be willing to share …"

Althiel frowned, deep in thoughts.

"That could be a good idea. Could we have a … sample of what you have to offer?"

"I knew you'd ask. Moroku?"

The men had brought a giant box with them. They opened it to reveal a kind of huge, full-body armor. Lyria raised a brow. What kind of giant wore that? Then the armor started moving, causing the Summervalians to jump away, spells and weapons ready to strike. The armor's chest suddenly opened to reveal a rather frail, yellow-skinned bald boy with a massive grin. Gyoku-Ho explained.

"This is one of our favorite creations. We call them Battle Puppets because of the way they are operated, but they are closer to armors. Oversized, sure, but thanks to some meticulous mechanisms, people of all size and strengths can operate them."

Moroku went inside the battle puppet and retrieved a box. The box was filled with silk tissue of various color, jewels of gold, pearl and gems, perfumes and artistically-crafted accessories. Lyria was awed.

"This is wonderful! And your battle puppet is impressive. Do you only use it to fight?"

"Of course not! People with disabilities use smaller-scale models to compensate their weaker body and sturdier models are used for heavy labor. Also …"

Another box contained samples of the Shingans' science. While Summervale was more focused on biology and technology, Shingaten had turned to physics and astronomy. Lyria smiled warmly.

"I think an agreement will be very profitable to both of our countries. Maybe, if things go well between Summervale and Shingaten, we may revise it to deepen our bonds …"

Althiel was ogling the battle puppet.

"I can't wait to start working on these things! So much potential …"

Lyria was right. The citizen of Summervale welcomed their Shingan neighbors with open arms. The trade accords first signed turned into a peace treaty after a meager year, much to the pleasure of the daimyo and the draconic queen. Althiel had started working on the mechanical puppets and quickly found ways to upgrade them. Where the Shingans used cogs, levers and silk strings to animate them and built them mostly with wood, the scientist managed to develop a fully metallic prototype powered by a battery, but keeping the cogs and levers of the original variant. These models were sturdier than the Shingan ones and more maneuverable thanks to their light weight. Althiel called them Powered Armors and had even started designing his own personal model.

Lyria was happy. Summervale's relationship with Shingaten was making everybody happy, but there were two things worrying her: first, her soul hadn't returned and she was starting to be nervous. Second, people were disappearing left and right across the countries and no one could explain it. At least, until a man in a Shingan powered armor went knocking at the castle gate one night. Althiel frowned at the sight.

"Why don't you get out of this armor? You must be exhausted. Operating a powered armor can be tiring on the long term."

The armor shook its head negatively. Instead, it opened the ventral hatch to reveal … Althiel immediately regretted having asked his question. There was no man in the armor. Instead, there was a single red stone glowing in the dark, connected to wires and cables that extended through the machine. The armor placed its hands protectively on it. The scientist knew enough about magic to know what it was.

"A Soul Stone. This man had his soul removed from his body and placed in a gem that animates the armor! When Lyria will hear about it, she's gonna be furious!"

He was right. When the dragon saw the armor, she was downright mad.

"I can't believe there are people who'd perform such a horrible thing! Robbing a man of his soul and seal it in a gem to … power a machine! Did you willingly take part in this operation?"

The armor shook its head. Instead taking a piece of paper and a quill, he wrote.

_Kidnapped_.

Lyria shook her head.

"No words can describe the abomination that is this operation. We keep several brain-dead bodies for testing. Transferring your soul from this gem to one of them should be easy. Then you can tell us exactly what happened to you."

The armor nodded and made a begging gesture. Althiel sighed. Luckily, the process could be reversed. He didn't want to imagine what kind of life it would be to spend the rest of your existence in a stone-cold armor. The mind mages quickly readied the new body, which the armor had chosen, and used their magic to create a link between the stone and the body's head. The transfer was a success. The man blinked several times as he opened his eyes.

"I'm … back?"

"Indeed you are. Who are you?"

"… Suigetsu Kanashimi, from the Shorawa district."

Lyria nodded.

"What happened to you? How did you end up in this armor?"

The man looked down.

"I am … a detective sent by Lord Gyoku-Ho to investigate the mysterious disappearances in our two countries. I found out … and was busted on the way." He sighed. "The culprits in this affair are a group of engineers, scientists and mages from our two countries. To what I could learn, the soul-powered armors were originally made for people who had such disabled bodies that life in a machine was preferable, or old people who wanted eternal life. We are the experiments, the prototypes. We are here to see how well the project would go, but I heard they wanted to go further …" His eyes became worried. "I think these men are planning a coup using the soul stone-powered armors."

If Lyria's skin tone could change, she would have paled at the second.

"This … There are no words to describe the horrors these people dedicated themselves to! They have to be stopped as soon as we can!"

Althiel's face was that of pure anger.

"I'll take care of it. I can't believe someone corrupted science into such perverse creations! Lyria, these men's actions are a personal insult to us men of science. I'll gather our best fighters and deal with them myself!"

"As you wish. Just be careful. Suigetsu, will you go with them?"

"Yes. I want to get back at these men for turning me into a machine!"

And so, taking the Shingan detective and a squad of his best men with him, Althiel went to the rogue scientists' hideout. Suigetsu frowned. He was somewhat scared to return and had made clear he was simply a guide. Simply thinking of the torments his captors had put him through made him violently shiver. And Althiel didn't mind.

"If anything bad happens, go to the nearest outpost and call my sister. She has a division ready in case things go south."

"Alright. Good luck, my lord!"

Althiel and his men thus entered the underground hideout, slowly making their way through the maze of corridors. Fortunately, Altiel knew how a lab was built. That this one doubled as a powered armor production unit didn't bother him. What really bothered him was the huge empty room with a metallic ground that seemed to have no special purpose.

"That's a trap." One of the men said. "And an obvious one at that. But the heart of this complex lies on the other side, so crossing it is our only option. What do we do?"

Althiel sighed.

"I'll go. You guys hide and ready an ambush while I'll use myself as a bait. I go, I fall in the trap, they show up, you surround them. Simple enough."

Indeed it was. But the scientist was also the king of Summervale. Sure, Lyria could rule in his absence, but he was still a political leader. This was precisely what made him so valuable. His captors would treat him with care, not wanting to damage such a valuable hostage. Althiel knew the risks and he took them. As his men hid away, he stepped in the large room. He had reached the center when lightning suddenly coursed through the floor, shocking him out of consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he was in a cage surrounded with various cables. Several men in lab coats were grinning like maniacs.

"Well, what a nice prize we got! The king of Summervale himself fell right into our arms! Interested in immortality, Your Highness?"

Althiel snarled.

"People like you are a disgrace to the name of science! Once my sister catches with you, you are dead!"

"On the opposite, when she'll see her brother's brand new body, she will be overjoyed to see he is now as everlasting as she is."

Curtains opened to reveal a golden and silver human-sized powered armor. A lightning bow was even outfitted on a wrist and it looked quite pretty. But the young king would have none of it.

"No thanks, I'm fine as a human. Let's be honest, you don't _actually_ want to put my soul into this."

The head scientist showed a red gem.

"We are. Start the operation!"

Althiel paled. He knew his men should interfere soon, but soon may well be too late and his sister's forces _would_ be too late. Only one option remained. As a whirring sound echoed across the room, the king raised his hands.

"O Great Crimson Dragon, you who once saved my sister's life, please, I beg you, rescue now my humble soul! Death is better than spending eternity in a clanking armor!"

It seemed the red god had been waiting for that single moment, for he answered instantly to the call. Red energy gathered and took the shape of a serpentine being who looked down at the ruler.

'_So, you are finally willing to give away your soul._'

"I was willing to become your servant long ago, but I wanted to help my sister find her soul first."

The Dragon shook his head.

'_You kind-hearted moron! I was waiting for you to give up your soul so yours and that of your sister's could be reborn at the same time. I am nonetheless agreeably surprised of the progresses you made looking for a solution, and your determination thorough this ordeal. Close your eyes, now. Trial is over and in your favor!_'

Althiel's body was ripped from its corporeal vessel and appeared before the Dragon. A single red pulse emanated from the being's chest. His heart. A heart-shaped mark appeared on the soul's right arm.

_'You who put the need of others before his own, be reborn! And you, who respect life while delving in the mysteries of science, become my new servant! From Summervale's Life Stream Technomancer, who sought to unravel the secrets of Nature, be born, Life Stream Dragon!_'

Althiel's body glowed and changed to take a golden and brown shape. It looked strange, as if it had tools on its arms and was overall like a robot with flesh instead of metal. By the time Althiel's men reached the room, the dragon had finished laying waste on the area.

"Took you long enough."

The men were speechless, but it was nothing compared to Lyria's own surprise. Now, there were two dragons ruling Summervale. And, as promised, one day …

"Your Highnesses! Your Highnesses!"

Lyria and Althiel looked at the two guards who had just barged in a political meeting. The two men panted.

"I … We think you should see that …"

The dragons followed the men to a small chamber in which two nurses were watching over two children, a boy and a girl.

"Look at their right arms!"

The rulers obeyed and their eyes widened. On the children's arms were two red marks, a claw for the girl and a heart for the boy.

"These kids are twins. The mark appeared on them a week ago. As per your orders, they were brought in the castle immediately. Their names are Marcus and Diana."

Lyria and Althiel grinned hugely. At last, they were complete.

* * *

**Took long enough to complete this one! Well, Leo and Luna's stories are over. Next is Yusei and Akiza ...**

**- ultima-owner: Jack didn't kill the Crimson Devil. He tamed it and gave it a beating. Cronus? Killed. As in, body destroyed and soul sealed in Tartarus again. The Crimson Devil was just turned into a Tuner monster.**

**- Moonlion94: now, you know. The twins WERE together during the time of the story. They just became dragons with a six-year difference. Also, I do recall saying the twins were always reborn in Summervale. That they ended in Neo Domino City will later be explained, just like how Yusei was born with the Tail when he was originally the Head Signer.**

**Okay, see you soon! By the way, if I made a sequel to this, should it be a remake of 5D's or a sequel of the series?**


	5. The Starborn Prophet

**The Starborn Prophet**

His coming had been written in the stars. For centuries, the people of Tyberia had foreseen the coming of a savior that would deliver them from the ruthless authority of the Ethrurian Empire. Some said he would be a mighty general, some said he would be a king, most believed he would be a sage. He was born in a small countryside town under the glow of a crimson star. His parents called him Uriah, the Light of God, because his eyes seemed to shine with a divine light.

Nathan and Tamara were a poor family of fishermen, yet they knew their son was special and did their best to provide him with the happiest childhood they could. For the first five years of his life, Uriah grew up surrounded by his parents' love. But they knew he was the messiah their people had been waiting for. While the Ethrurians believed in a wide pantheon of divinities, the Tyberians believed in The One, a single great god that ruled over everything. Their religion was tolerated at best, but there were limits not to cross. Proselytism was strictly forbidden. So, one day, priests of The One came to the small house and took little Uriah with them, to one of their schools so he would receive a religious formation. This formation lasted ten years. During ten years, Uriah learned about The One, the prayers and rituals to follow, he learned to read, write and count, as well as astrology, medicine, philosophy and rhetoric. At fifteen, the boy was considered an acolyte and allowed to assist the priests in their daily works. Uriah had no idea why he had been allowed to receive so much knowledge. He was just the son of a fisherman, after all. And the priests wanted to make sure he was ready before telling him about the prophecy, so he felt grateful to the priests for teaching him while other children with similar origins didn't have access to such knowledge.

People say gods love nothing more than to toy with human lives. Beyond the boundaries of the Earth, a certain red divinity felt like doing exactly that. The Crimson Dragon grinned. Yes, Uriah was to be a savior and a messiah to the people of Tyberia. But no one clarified which religion he would preach. And though his powers were great enough that he didn't actually need temples and rituals, the divine being still longed for a cult. And Uriah would make a perfect prophet.

Uriah was gazing at the stars. Of all the subjects he had learned in school, astrology had to be his favorite. The stars had always fascinated him. Their dance, the ways some had a bluish or yellowish glow, the patterns they formed that he used to predict the future … A familiar star twinkled in the sky and made him smile. The Crimson Star had always been his, and his alone. It was his lucky star, the star that shone over him when he was born. He blew it a kiss.

"Hello, Ruby Eye. What wonders do you herald tonight? A little miracle? The rise of a great king? Why do you shine so brightly? Do you want to become a sun?"

'_My radiance shines brighter than any sun, young acolyte._'

Uriah jumped from his carpet-bed and looked around. The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. His hand flew to his wand. The voice chuckled.

'_Fear not, my son. I am not one you should be afraid of. Here._'

The voice was warm, quiet and kind. Uriah put down his wand and looked at the sky, his eyes turning toward the crimson star.

"What do you want?"

'_Your help._' The Crimson Star shone brighter, twinkling like a blinking eye. '_There are many divinities out there, and many of them have cults. I do not, and though I do not really need one as I am an eternal entity, I wouldn't mind having some followers on my own._'

Uriah looked away.

"Sounds pretty selfish to me."

'_Because a god that levels two cities simply because they turned away from Him can be called good?_'

"The One may be cruel at times, but every trial He brings upon us is meant to make us stronger, and faith into Him is always rewarded."

'_Really? I looked into the teachings of your religion. To my regret, I found myself disagreeing with at least half of them …_'

"Can we stop talking about this? I'm just an acolyte, not a priest! I studied theology and philosophy, but I'm not allowed to take part into arguments about which religion is the best!"

The voice sighed.

'_This is my main flak toward your religion. You people believe there is only The One out there and every other god is a scam and a liar. This is wrong, I know so and I can even prove it if you want me to. What do you say?_'

Uriah looked away, embarrassed.

"Actually, I was taught taunting The One is usually very stupid. Now you're telling me you're a real deity, so I'm going to assume you have a certain set of powers I do _not_ want to be on the receiving end of. So, as much as I'm curious to see you prove your might, I know deep down I'm going to bitterly regret it if I ask."

'_A wise answer. Shame I feel like showing off._'

The Crimson Star glowed brightly in the sky. Suddenly, red energy gathered into the shape of one being that looked like a serpentine dragon with two huge wings. Its eyes were glowing and its light turned the night into dawn. Uriah looked at the creature, speechless. He had never seen The One since he was an acolyte. And yet, here stood before him a being that could only be described as divine. Its simple presence felt almost crushing to his heart and he was fairly sure his eyes would go blind from starring at it too much. The dragon looked at him, its eyes piercing the teen's very being. If he wasn't a believer before, now he definitely was. Uriah lowered his gaze.

"What do you want from me?"

'_That you become my prophet and spread my teachings across Tyberia and the world. Yes, I am asking you to create a brand new religion. But unlike most of my brethren, I am no idle deity. I will come to you in times of need and answer your prayers either directly or through my servants. This is my promise. Do you accept the task?_'

Uriah hesitated, and the Crimson Dragon could feel it was due to his loyalty toward his former cult. It didn't anger the being. In fact, loyalty was a quality he appreciated. Finally, the teen nodded but didn't raise his head.

'_Alright. Then I think I should start by introducing you to the beliefs I want you to spread. This is going to take time, at least several years. A good thing you know more than theology._'

"Medicine is one of the subjects I always favored."

'_Good. Wandering healer will be a nice job to do during your journey. Many people need more than a simple bone setter to heal their injuries. In fact I happen to know a lot in medicine myself. I will share some of my knowledge with you so you can become better._'

Uriah didn't hold his smile. The Crimson Dragon seemed like a gentle creature, kinder in his opinion than The One. He was just worried about the deity's reaction to his change of faith, or even that of the priests. Casting aside his alb, he rolled on his carpet and closed his eyes, leaving his new god whisper in his sleep the teachings he would now spread.

So started the young prophet's new life. Now wearing a simple wool coat with the Crimson Dragon adorned on it, he wandered from village to village, healing people in exchange for food, money or a roof for the night. Unsure at first on how to promote his new religion, he found out that people who were suffering, the weak and the oppressed and many of his sick patients, were actually rather open to the idea of a new god. Curiosity also played a factor in his preaching. People would ask him about the red winged snake on his coat and he would tell them about the Crimson Dragon and his beliefs, how the deity appeared to him one night and taught him part of his medicinal knowledge so he would be a better healer, how It favored loyalty and bonds between family and friends and promoted selflessness as the basis of society. Uriah feared it may sound a little idealistic in a society dominated by oppression and fear, but one man laughed when he expressed his doubts.

"That god's prophet is a healer! If this isn't the definition of selflessness, I don't know what is! Your god made the right choice with you: you are the best incarnation of the beliefs you're preaching."

Slowly, gossip and hearsay made their work and in the Tyberian villages. People got word of this healer with a red dragon on his cloak that preached forgiveness, selflessness and caring. After centuries of suffering, the idea of a religion where people helped and supported each other was suddenly very interesting. But Uriah being a wanderer made him hard to track. As much as it helped him evade angry priests that saw him as a traitor and Ethrurian soldiers that wanted him punished for proselytism, it also gave people a hard time finding him when they wanted to know more about his religion. Until he arrived in a town.

Amar blessed the Crimson Dragon when the young prophet was heralded in town. He had never seen the man himself, but word got of his beliefs and healing skills and the poor man could really go for both. As soon as Uriah entered the place, he was welcomed by the merchant.

"Blessed be the stars for your coming! I really, really need your help!"

Uriah raised a brow. Merchants weren't his usual customers.

"What is your problem?"

"It's my daughter, Leona. She is sick and no doctor could find out what illness is devouring her! Not even the priests of The One could help her!"

This caught the teen's curiosity. Few were the diseases he knew not to cure, so being presented with an unknown sickness was always an interesting challenge.

"Bring me to her. I'll see what I can do."

Thanks to the Crimson Dragon, his knowledge was greater than that of the priests he used to serve. The girl was in a darkly lit room, under several blankets. She seemed to have trouble breathing, thus the fresh incenses he could smell.

"It started several months ago." Amar explained. "Leona started having more and more trouble breathing, until she started spitting blood and her chest started to ache. Now every gasp is a torture and she can't move from the pain. Do you know what it is?"

"Are there any manifestations of the disease on her body or are all the symptoms internal?"

"All internal. This complicates things, because we simply cannot cut into her chest to see what's wrong. She wouldn't survive."

Uriah nodded and uncovered the girl's chest. He placed a hand here, trying to feel the inside through his fingertips, but the two rather large breasts didn't help him in it. The girl winced at several places. Uriah nodded.

"First thing I can do is prescribe a certain kind of potion that will alleviate her pain. Then, have her inhale these fragrances while she feels better so her lungs will heal faster. Her problem is obviously related to a damaged breathing system. Until I find a more definite cure, this is the best I can do."

"Can't your god do anything about it?"

"That's what I'm gonna ask him tonight. The Crimson Dragon appears more willingly to me at nighttime. This is when I'll ask for his help."

Amar nodded and had the potion and fragrances brought to him. It worked, but Uriah knew he was just handling the smoke here. Dealing with the fire would require divine intervention. One look at Leona was enough to set his decision. The girl was pretty. Letting her die would be a shame. As soon as night fell and the crimson star rose in the sky, he held his wand and closed his eyes.

'_Crimson Dragon, you promised you would lend me your help in times of need. Now is one such time. A girl is dying and I cannot tell why, except it is very painful to her. Please, Great Crimson Dragon, lend me your help. I really want to save her._'

The star shone and the Crimson Dragon appeared in the sky. His gaze fell on his prophet.

'_I looked into you and saw the girl you are talking about. I know of her disease. Regretfully, you humans have no way to cure it. Only divine intervention can restore people struck by it_'

"What is it?" Uriah asked.

'_Cancer. This young maiden is suffering from lung cancer, a degeneration that strikes her breathing system and causes it to regenerate the wrong way. There are no cures for it and none shall be found before several millennia. Unless a god interferes, this maiden is lost._'

"… And will you?"

The Dragon laughed.

'_Of course I will! This should net us a few firm believers and valuable allies. This Amar is a merchant. He can easily provide you with anything you need for your travels or your job. Besides, I promised I would help you in times of need. Time to make good on this threat. Go inside the house and place your hand on the girl's chest. I will imbue you with my divine power, thus granting you the ability to stop and eradicate the degeneration. But given the human body is in no way meant to handle divine energy, this is going to be tiring._'

"One of your main teachings is the importance of putting the need of the Many before the need of the One. Amar cares deeply for his daughter. Lend me your strength, Crimson Dragon. I _will_ save her."

The dragon nodded and disappeared. Uriah swiftly went inside the house and placed his hand on Leona's chest. He closed his eyes, focusing on the damaged lungs. Leona watched him nervously. Suddenly, the Dragon's energy flew into the teen who opened his eyes. He could sense it, now. The cancer had reached its terminal phase and was about to kill the girl by devouring her lungs. Well, not on his watch! Focusing the divine energy into the damaged area, he began to systematically get rid of the infected cells, replacing them instantly by sane ones until Leona's breathing system was fully repaired. The operation lasted a quarter of an hour and left Uriah panting and sweating. Amar had watched the whole scene.

"A miracle! This is nothing short of a miracle!"

He quickly ordered his servants to take his savior in a comfortable room before going to his daughter. Leona smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Father … I'm fine."

"Yes, you are. Take some rest now. And let's open this room a little! You may want to enjoy some fresh air."

Uriah awoke several hours later, feeling empty and exhausted. His surroundings surprised him. The room was surprisingly luxurious and the sheets were made of fine tissue. A platter containing bread, honey and fruits was on the bedside. The healer smiled and went for the fruits, before turning to the servant who entered. The man bowed deeply before him.

"Your Holiness, my master is waiting for you outside the house."

Uriah then noticed his clothes were nowhere to be seen. The servant smiled.

"My master had them replaced. He said it didn't fit someone of your status."

"Status … I'm just a wandering healer preaching an idealistic religion, not some kind of nobleman."

The new clothes were on a table. They were made of white pants and a tunic that spotted a red star on the heart. His old cloak had been replaced by a white cape lined with gold and an exact replica of his drawing of the Crimson Dragon weaved on it. Finally, his sandals were made of soft leather and multi-layered soles that made them very comfortable. His wand hadn't changed, though. Uriah nodded. White was a symbol of purity and the color of the stars while red was for the Crimson Dragon he was now preaching about. Dressed and ready, he went outside to find Amar watching his daughter. Leona was dancing under the sun, singing at her miraculous recovery.

"Many people saw you summon and talk to your god last night. I have even seen you heal my daughter using Its powers." The merchant smiled. "There are tales of the gods showing several times to their believers to answer their prayers. I prayed both The One and the Ethrurian pantheon and none answered my call. Your god did."

Uriah said nothing, instead watching Leona dance. Amar turned to him.

"Tell me more about the Crimson Dragon! I owe this god my daughter's life. Dedicating mine to serving him should be a fine repayment."

"The Crimson Dragon wouldn't mind a few more followers, but you don't have to take on priesthood. Actually, he told me you'd be more useful if you remained a merchant …"

His uneasiness didn't go unnoticed.

"But?"

"But I feel like a hypocrite! The Crimson Dragon is an eternal being who doesn't actually need a cult, yet here I am on his behalf, preaching to people so they convert to his faith. One of His teachings is freedom of words, acts and thoughts. I feel like the simple fact of spreading His beliefs goes against these values. I'll be honest: you can do whatever you want. I am not forcing your hand in any way there is. If you have to make a choice, it will be yours alone. I only cured your daughter because I wanted to save her and her unknown disease intrigued me."

Amar held his laugh.

"Well, since the Crimson Dragon suggested I keep my job and help you with it, it will be my pleasure to do so. I have a debt toward you two. If there is any way I can help, just tell me. I will be more than happy to lend a hand … or some coins! Now, about those beliefs …"

As soon as he started talking, most of the village gathered around him to listen. By the end of the day, all of them had converted. Uriah looked at the town one last time before leaving. The place had become a stronghold of the Crimson Dragon's faith, and that the villager had made clear they wanted to follow him on their own will made him feel all the better. He had just left when a woman ran at him. He recognized her instantly.

"Leona? Why aren't you with your father?"

"I asked him if I could follow you. He agreed."

"Follow me? Why would you do that?"

"To be with you, of course! And not because you're the Crimson Dragon's prophet!"

Uriah blushed when he understood what she meant. Leona liked him as a man. Many people saw in him a healer of a preacher. The girl at his side didn't care for that. Uriah as a person had charmed her, now she wanted to tag along.

"One of your values is the bonds between friends and family, yet you're always alone on the road. Wouldn't you enjoy some company? Besides, being the daughter of a merchant, I'm a good negotiator. This might be as helpful as your own medical skills, right?"

"I would have agreed regardless of your arguments. Welcome to my side."

Uriah was nineteen at the time. They kept traveling for the next year, teaching to others as much as they learned about one another. The fact that Uriah treated Leona as his equal appealed to many women, especially after people learned equality between genders and men of the same social standing was one of the values of the Crimson Cult, as people were now calling it. At twenty and now firm in his beliefs and healing skills, the prophet returned to the city he had spent his childhood, the religious center of The One cult. His coming didn't go unnoticed.

Priests and Ethrurians were aware of the rising of the Crimson Cult, but while The One religion laughed at its rival for being so idealistic, the Ethrurians actually tolerated it because its followers were kind and helpful, not threatening at all. In fact, some Ethrurians had started to show interest in it because of its strange, selfless values that were, though alien, at least very helpful to them. The crimson cultists were far from naïve. If people tried to abuse them, they forgave. Once. The second time, retaliation was swift and merciless. As one cultist explained:

"Forgiveness is a virtue that should be rewarded. Stupidity is a sin that should be punished. Fool me once, shame on me for being so trustful. Fool me twice and we'll see where your god is when you need it, moron."

When Uriah and Leona entered the huge city, many people welcomed them that spotted clothes and artifacts adorned with the Crimson Dragon or the Crimson Star. First thing first and to the surprise of many people, believers and non-believers alike, the prophet started by healing and helping the injured. Leona explained it was a kind of routine with him. Since the Crimson Cult put the need of the Many before the need of the One, before spreading the Good Word, Uriah would do his job as a healer and cure those who needed it. Do as you say. This display earned him the respect of many people in the city. Only after he was done with all of his patients that the prophet started preaching. And the priests of The One interfered.

Uriah was sitting on a simple carpet in the middle of a plaza. Many people were listening to him, questioning him from times to times.

"What does the Crimson Dragon say about a man who steals from others to pay for his sick wife's treatment?"

"Thievery is a crime that should be punished, but though criminal, the thief's actions were selfless since he did it for his wife and not for himself. The Crimson Dragon teaches forgiveness and understanding above all else. The thief should be forced to make amends, but society should help his wife by providing her with treatment so the thief wouldn't have to steal anymore."

"But isn't it wrong to always forgive people no matter their actions?"

"There are acts born from pure evil, crimes like cold-blooded murder or adultery for simple carnal pleasure. These acts should not be forgiven, for they come from selfish desire and cannot be tolerated by society. If everybody killed his neighbor or slept with the other's wife, it would lead to amorality and hedonism. Purely selfish actions should be punished. But many deeds are done out of selflessness or vital need. A man steals gold because he needs to buy food. A woman sees another man because her husband treats her badly or neglects her. These people should make amends like the thief of the story, but they should also be helped."

"So, if we're wronged …"

"It depends why you were wronged. If the reason is valid, forgive. If not, punish. This is what the Crimson Dragon teaches."

"What about women? The Ethrurians and The One deem them inferior to the man for being created after him or because of a crime she committed …"

Uriah laughed.

"These are just tales! Do you have any proof that they're true? If anything, women are the ones that bring upon life! They carry our children for nine months, watch over them, raise them … Their task is as hard as ours, and this is why you should treat them as equals."

"An interesting belief … but in the end, words are just words."

The crowd parted to reveal two priests of The One looking mildly amused at the prophet.

"These are some original thoughts you came up with, Acolyte Uriah. But is talking the only thing you know to do?"

Uriah's eyes hardened.

"Welcome, Teacher. I wondered when you were going to show up."

The old man in white alb and shining scepter looked at his former student.

"You have changed, Uriah. The years on the road have hardened you, I can tell. But are you as strong in body as you are in faith?"

The prophet rose from his sitting position and stood, his wand in hand.

"My belief in the Crimson Dragon is unshakable. I guess you are here to test my beliefs. This won't be necessary. My knowledge isn't something I came up with. It was dictated to me and the being that dictated these words is mighty in the sky. There is nothing you can do that I fear."

"Very well. I saw that your argumentation is well-seated, and the rumors of your oratory talents have come to us. Thus …" The priest grinned. "This is not through words that we shall prove our superiority, but by the might of our gods!"

Uriah smiled dangerously.

"A faith-off it is. Where should it happen?"

"On the steps of the temple of The One. We will see if your god is as mighty as it is good."

"At least you acknowledge that our teachings are beneficial to society."

"Some values are interesting. But your religion is too idealistic! We are in a world where might makes right! You have the right, but do you have the might?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

The crowd followed Uriah, Leona and the two priests before the wide temple dedicated to the one. Here, Uriah faced his former teacher. Both looked stern. From afar, Ethrurian soldiers were watching the duel. The priest raised his scepter.

"You are The One and only! In your name, I summon a pillar of fire!"

On this, he struck the ground. Fire rose from the impact and caused both men to take their distance. Uriah frowned. In the back of his mind, he could feel the presence of the Crimson Dragon? The being seemed amused.

'_A magic duel between priests? Interesting._'

'_Magic was never really my forte. Very few people are born with inherent magical powers, but I know priests can earn them through deep belief. The highest members of The One religion are impressive in themselves._'

'_But they are weak and fragile from channeling too much divine energy. You used my powers to save Leona. You know what it feels like. I didn't let you practice my magic because I didn't want your health to wane._'

'_I am thankful for this, but I think right now would be a good time to drop it._'

The priest crossed his arms.

"You are taking your time. Is your god not answering to you or are you too impressed by my display?"

Uriah shook his head.

"I was just discussing the risks of using divine magic with the Crimson Dragon. I only used His magic once before, in order to cure Leona. It left me unconscious for several hours, so we both agreed to limit my magical prowess to the bare minimum. Now, since you challenged me to a duel of faith …"

Taking his wand, the prophet let crimson energy seep in him. It felt warm, it was buzzing, and it felt oppressing inside him. Indeed, the human body wasn't made to handle the might of a god. In a swift move, he struck the fiery pillar. The flames turned into water and splashed on the ground. Uriah hadn't said a word. His teacher looked at him with wide eyes.

"… That's all?"

"Yes, that's all. I don't need to call out the Crimson Dragon's name like you do. I am his prophet, his herald. When I need his help, I just have to mentally call him and ask him to lend a hand like he promised. Can we keep going? There's divine energy in me that needs to get out."

Leona chuckled. An angry Uriah had a tongue like a sharpened sword.

"… Yes, we shall." Once more, he raised his scepter. "You, The One and only, turn these stones into snakes!"

Uriah raised a brow. Turning inert stone into living creature was a nice feat. And the priest made it. The prophet shook his head. Tapping his wand on the ground, he watched the snakes crumble to dust. Canceling a spell was incredibly easy. All he had to do was using the Dragon's magic disturb the magic powering the spell. Deciding to be more forward, he held his wand to his face and focused. The energy inside him wanted out, and out it would go. In a burst of crimson light, tall white wings appeared in his back. He raised his wand and a red rose bush sprouted from the ground. Finally, he plucked one flower, turned it from red to gold and offered it to Leona who blushed. The priest was speechless. Uriah grinned.

"Care to do better?"

The priest growled. Uriah's display had been impressive. He raised his scepter and shouted.

"You, The One and only, cover the sun with dark clouds and may tears of blood fall on this heretic! There is only one god and it's You!"

Dark clouds immediately invaded the sky and blotted the sun. A crimson rain fell on the city, scaring people who started to scream and run for cover. Uriah used his new wings to shelter Leona and looked at the population. Anger and sadness rose in his chest.

"What has gotten into him!? To summon a blood rain of all things … Better stop it before there's a riot!"

Closing his eyes, he seized his wand with both hands and raised it. The blood rain turned into tears of gold that washed away the crimson liquid. The clouds then disappeared to reveal a radiant sun, whose light made the liquid gold glimmer on the city. People were on their knees.

"A miracle! This is a miracle!"

Uriah shook his head and looked at his former teacher.

"Moron."

The priest looked at the liquid gold on the pavement. His eyes fell on Uriah and narrowed. One last time, he raised his scepter.

"You, The One and only, strike the rose bush and may a being of eternal fire emerge under my command!"

Lightning struck Uriah's rose bush, setting it ablaze. From the flames emerged an angry phoenix that darted its talons to the young prophet. Uriah shivered and went on the defensive. His teacher grinned.

"Not so proud are you now, acolyte!"

Leona looked at the beast. She wanted to do something, to help her friend in the struggle, but she was worried the priests would then call Uriah a cheater. A voice echoed in her head.

'_Fear not. If they dare to insult Uriah because of your intervention, I will show these priests the real extend of my might, and I'll do it myself._'

Divine energy filled the girl who shivered. It was incredible. Stepping before her friend, she went to the phoenix and touched it. The creature turned into living crystal. Next, she had it turn from a phoenix to a dragon that roared and stood protectively between the couple. One fling of hand and two more creatures appeared before them.

"The Crimson Dragon doesn't grant His powers to his prophet only. Any follower who believes enough and genuinely needs help will receive His might."

The priest frowned.

"This was a duel between Uriah and I! Impudent woman! Why did you interfere?"

"To help him, of course. Bonds between family and friends are at the core of our beliefs. Uriah may do most of the work, but I'm still at his side to support him. I will always be."

The priest could only admit his defeat. Uriah raised his wand one last time. The wood turned into silver and a single glowing diamond appeared on top. Two small spheres of light went to hover around it. The crowd bowed before the prophet.

The following week, Uriah and the Crimson Cult settled in the city under close watch of both Ethrurians and the religion of The One. The priests didn't like the group, who was growing bigger with every passing day, but the Ethrurians tolerated them. Uriah had given a strict no-preaching order due to the rules about proselytism. Instead, they let their actions do the job, every member of the cult having several trades. These proved to be an asset, as despite being of a different religion, the cultists were still useful to the Empire and were better seen than the followers of The One. One month after arriving in the city, Uriah and Leona married. The following day, priests of the Ethrurian pantheon challenged the prophet to a duel of faith. At nightfall. Uriah barely held his chuckle.

"The Crimson Dragon manifests more clearly at night. These men have no idea what's waiting for them."

The duel had to occur on a hill outside the town. In the sky, the Crimson Star was shining. The six priests that showed up represented the six main gods of the Ethrurian pantheon. First was Makeb, highest servant of Abyss the Mournful. Second was Aravan, oracle of Hestry the Quiet. Third was Thuria, monk of Demetria the Motherly. Fourth was Ethur, cleric of She-Rha the Radiant. Fifth was Norwen, archon of Pos'Ydin the Raging. Finally was Sylvia, hierarch of Theos the All-Seeing. The three men and three women represented the six main element of the Ethrurian pantheon. Uriah and Leona faced them without fear.

"Are you two ready to face the might of our greatest gods?" Ethur asked.

Uriah simply nodded. The first to step was Makeb. Clad in billowing purple and black robes, he had a torch burning with a dark flame. Brushing the flame, he summoned a three-headed black dog that barked violently at Uriah. The young man wasn't afraid. Raising his hand, he simply stepped before the Cerberus that mellowed the moment his hand fell on the middle head. Its fur became white, its feral faces became grave and friendly and the creature barked like a gentle guard dog. Thuria followed. The woman wore simple white robes and a wooden wand that she used to strike the ground. A huge apple tree rose from it. Uriah smiled and quietly clapped his hands, showing his appreciation of the spell, then turned to Leona. The girl grinned. Raising her hand, she set the foliage ablaze. People who were looking gasped and stepped back, before noticing that the fire wasn't harming the tree. An apple fell, blazing but not burning. Leona took a bite in it and grinned.

"Juicy!"

Another wave of hand and the burning leafs were caught in a storm that spread them over the entire hill. And yet, the fire wasn't burning or devouring anything. The spectacle was impressive. Norwen followed and summoned a rain that drenched the fire. Wearing revealing blue clothes and wielding a trident, she summoned a water serpent she turned into ice and shattered, sending crystal sparks everywhere. Uriah nodded. He raised his scepter as ribbons of pink, golden and green light crossed the sky. The sight was amazing. Sylvia followed. She too was dressed in revealing white clothes, but she was wielding two fans. Crossing them, she raised them to the sky as thunder fell repeatedly between her and the prophet. An electric dragon formed through the lightning and turned to the six priests. It never reached them, as a force-field simply appeared around them. The dragon crashed harmlessly on it. Uriah looked at them.

"Want to see a real dragon?"

Closing his eyes, he reached for his god.

'_The time has come. Ready to show up?_'

'_Indeed. Here I come!_'

The Crimson Star blinked once. Then the Crimson Dragon appeared. He was tall enough to fill the sky, his wings stretching from one horizon to another and his roar shook the heart of everyone on the hill. The six priests backed up instantly while the civilians fell on their knees. The Crimson Cult wasn't a false religion. Not with the giant energy dragon making the night sky look like it was day time. Leona closed her eyes and looked at the tree. Placing a hand on it, she breathed softly on its bark. The tree shook, its roots rose from the ground and two glowing eyes appeared on the trunk. Then the tree started moving and came behind the couple. Finally, Uriah looked at the sky. The gem on his wand shone brightly … and the sun covered the moon in an eclipse. Things were clear: he and Leona weren't fooling around. Ethur looked at the dragon and shook his head.

"Why demonstrate our powers when the subject of our opponents' worship is right here watching us? Your god is real. Your powers are great. There is no reason to clash. In two days, I will go to Remora and talk to the emperor. He should allow you freedom of cult in the empire. I hope his answer will be favorable, Starborn Prophet"

Arawan finally stepped. He was shaking in fear but did his best to hide it. Taking a breath, he summoned a bright flame he watched deeply. His eyes became dull.

"I looked into the future to see what fate awaits you two. What I saw … Uriah, right?"

"Yes."

Arawan looked down.

"Beware of the fires of jealousy. If you're not careful, they will eat you alive. As for Leona, your fate is black as the ashes of a pyre and red as blood on the steps of a temple. Be careful. Please. Not everyone likes the truth."

Uriah turned to the Crimson Dragon who nodded to confirm the oracle's vision. The prophet shrugged.

"Well, then we better find a way to change this."

But Arawan's vision appeared much earlier than anyone would have thought. Two weeks after the duel of faith and the Crimson Dragon's appearance, Ethur returned to the city with a message of the emperor. As long as the Crimson Cult supported the empire and didn't offense the Ethrurians' religion, they had total freedom of cult in all of Ethruria. This greatly pleased Uriah and Leona … and royally pissed the priests of The One. And there were Ethrurians who still saw the Crimson Cult as too naïve and childish. So, one day …

"Your Holiness!"

Uriah turned to the man who had barged in his office. Aside from being the Crimson Dragon's prophet, the man still worked as a healer and had an office in town to practice his craft. The man looked at him with begging eyes.

"My youngest son is terribly sick! He cannot move from his beg! Please, you have to help me!"

"I'm coming."

Uriah followed the man to a wooden house on the outskirts of the city. However, as soon as he entered, he noticed the place had been abandoned for quite some time … and heard the door lock behind him. The man turned and slammed his fists on it. In vain. The wood was thick, tough and dry. There was straw, and something that smelled like tar. When smoke rose in the air, Uriah understood.

"A trap! And I fell straight into it!"

He started looking around the house for an exit, but the place was sealed tightly shut. If the prophet wanted out, he'd have to use magic, and fast because the place was now blazing strongly. The smoke reached his nose and he fell on his knees. Tar indeed. And sulfur. They had set their trap with care. Being unable to breath, he would have a harder time casting his spells. And the straw, tar and sulfur made sure the house lit up like a torch. Uriah closed his eyes. He was doomed.

'_Beware the fires of jealousy, they will eat you alive. Arawan was true. Crimson Dragon, I am sorry I couldn't do more for our cause. And Leona …_'

A tear fell as he saw the woman he loved one last time. So short their time had been! He wished he could have been with her longer, start a family, travel the empire together … The flames had reached his clothes now. He could feel their bite on his skin. He lay down and awaited his fate.

'_There is much more you can do for me, Uriah._'

The Crimson Dragon appeared in the sky above the burning house. His claw seized Uriah's soul before his body could be consumed by the fires and brought it before him.

'_The body dies but the soul lasts through the ages. Your time as Uriah is over, but certainly not your duty toward me. Do you want to keep serving me for the eons to come, young prophet heralded by the stars?_'

Uriah looked down.

"I do. I dedicated my life to serving you. It will be an honor to do so in my future incarnations."

'_Thank you. But you will not be reborn right away._'

The Crimson Dragon's eyes glowed as a red head-shaped mark appeared on the soul's right arm. Uriah looked down. He saw the crowd gathered around the house, Leona screaming in vain as she tried to rush in and save her husband, and in a dark alley, members of The One cult making trades with a group of Ethrurians. Indeed, the fires of jealousy had taken the prophet's life.

Night finally fell over the mourning city. The Crimson Cult had decided to elect a new leader, but Leona had refused the post. Uriah's death was still too fresh in her heart. Eventually, it was Amar who replaced him. A wise choice, the man being a hardcore trader and yet totally devoted to the Crimson Dragon. The house was in ashes now. The wind blew over it, raising the dark particles in the air where they started glowing. Then, from ashes to flesh, from soot to bones, a being took form. It was white and blue, with a head like a loaded crossbow and a shining draconic body. The Crimson Dragon grinned.

'_Arise, my new servant: Stardust Dragon! May your roar shake the sky to its core!_'

The dragon took flight and disappeared into the night like a shooting star.

* * *

**Finished at last! What, thirteen pages!? No wonder it took me so long! But I like it. What about you? I tried not to make it look too much like Jesus's story in the Bible. Easier said than done ... Now, I'll let you guess who's the Black Rose Dragon ... or should I say the Black Thorn Assassin.**

**- San child of the wolves: thanks! The battle scene in Jack's story was hevily inspired by the intro of Age of Mythology. So long and I still love this game ... As for the present, you mean 5D's remake or sequel? Voting's still possible, by the way.**

**As for the others, thanks for the comments! See you soon!**


	6. The Black Thorn Assassin

**The Black Thorn Assassin**

"Uriah! _Uriah!_ Let me go! _**Uriah!**_"

Leona trashed in the hands of the men who were holding her back. Before her was a burning house, and inside was her husband. She wanted to rush in, to burst the door and rescue the man she loved. But it was too late. The ceiling crumbled in a burst of sparks. Leona fell on her knees.

"No! _No! __**No! NO!**_"

Unfortunately, it was true. The house burned before her and the crowd that had gathered. That day, the Starborn Prophet died. The shock was so great that it took a week for the Crimson Cult to recover and start to move. Leona had remained prostrated the entire time. The seventh day, as the funerals were held, the woman went to the remains of the house, her feet raising black and white clouds with every step. When she was at the center, she fell on her knees and burrowed her face in the ashes.

"Uriah … Why!? Why did you have to die!? I loved you! Everyone did! You were … the kindest, gentlest, most caring man on Earth! Why did you have to go!? This is so unfair! Uriah, I love you so much! I always will! Please, don't leave me! I feel … so cold! So lonely! Uriah, I miss you! Please, return!"

Her prayers went unanswered. Desperate, she took the ashes and spread them over her face, hairs and clothes. Then, with a wave of hand, she grew a rose bush. The bark was ashen gray, the thorns were half an inch long and the roses were such a deep black that one could say they had the color of oblivion.

The following month was spent in a haze. Leona barely ate or drank. When she slept, the memory of the burning house haunted her like a living nightmare, which caused her to lose sleep as well. One day, she was caught by violent stomach aches that made her hide in an alleyway and double over in pain. To her horror, blood fell between her legs, alongside an uncertain form. An old woman who was passing by recognized the event instantly.

"Miscarriage."

Leona turned to her, wide-eyed. The woman came nearer.

"You had a miscarriage, child. You were waiting for a baby … and you just lost it, because of your pain and despair. The sorrow inside of you ended up killing it."

For Leona, this was the last straw. Quickly cleaning herself and magically incinerating the stillborn embryo, she ran to the burned house and fell on the ashes, tearful and begging for help. Her heart felt like it was about to burst and her eyes wanted to cry an ocean of tears. She curled into a ball, lay here and wished for death to come. When a red glow shone over her, she thought the Crimson Dragon had come to grant her her wish. Instead, whispers echoed in her head.

'_Beware of the fires of jealousy. If you're not careful, they will eat you alive._'

Arawan's prophecy. The servant of Hestry had seen Uriah's death, and the couple had been unable to prevent it. The words echoed again and again like a mantra of madness in the poor woman's head. Leona was going crazy. Then some of the words became louder, as if vocally highlighted.

**Fire.**

Jealousy.

Eat you alive! **Eat you alive!**

**Jealousy.**

Eat you alive!

**Fire.**

Fire.

**Jealousy.**

**Fire.**

Uriah had been murdered. Jealousy had pushed some men to lure him into a trapped house that was set ablaze, leading to his death. It wasn't an accident like many believed. Someone had killed Uriah, the Starborn Prophet, her husband and father of her stillborn child. Fire grew in her heart, a raging inferno wilder and harsher than the flames that took away her beloved. Rising from her position, she looked at the sky. The Crimson Dragon was watching her.

"You knew."

The dragon lowered his head.

'_Indeed. And I wondered how long it would take for you to realize the truth._'

Leona's eyes were burning with hatred.

"Then why did you do nothing!? Uriah was your prophet! Why didn't you save him!?"

'_I did. I took his soul away from his body and used his ashes to create a new, immortal servant, a creature born from Uriah's body and possessing his memory and mind. Now, you may wonder why I didn't avenge him yet._'

"Yes."

'_Well, as much as I want to rampage across Tyberia and slaughter the culprits who killed Uriah, this is not something I can do. My powers are vast. I lack subtlety. I would level the entire country to sate my thirst for blood and many innocents would end up as collateral damage. I cannot exact my revenge on Uriah's murderers …_'

"But I can."

Leona's voice was stone-cold.

"I can go after those who murdered my husband. I will track them, find them and kill them. My blade will be as cold as hot was the fire they used to immolate Uriah, my love."

The Crimson Dragon grinned.

'_Forgiveness is a virtue, but what they did is beyond any notion of mercy. Uriah's murder was coldly schemed and performed. Forgiving these people would be a sin. Punishing them as they deserve would be a virtue._'

Leona looked straight at her god.

"Then let me be your hand! Crimson Dragon, Lord of the Starry Sky, I beseech thee, grant me your powers! I will be your tainted claw, the heel that will crush those pathetic worms! I have nothing to lose anymore. Crimson Dragon, lend me your full powers! I swear on Uriah's soul that his death shall be avenged!"

The god simply looked at her. Suddenly, Leona felt an immense power surge in her as a red aura surrounded her body. The might of the Crimson Dragon invaded her, saturating every nerve inside, oppressing her organs and her bones, but Leona didn't care. She had nothing to lose anymore. The red energy stopped its swirling and settled quietly within her. The girl was now the physical incarnation of the dragon. Turning to the black rose bush, she took a branch spotting a single flower and magically lengthened it, making it suppler along the way. With a flowerless branch, she weaved a crown of sharp black thorns she set on her head. She had a knife with her. Using the powers of the dragon, she changed its shape into a five-inch long blade with a rose for the handle and a dragon for the guard. Satisfied, Leona brought her hood on her head. Jealousy. If she wanted to get Uriah's murderers, she had to start with The One religion.

Samuel was quietly reading in his office when a shadow crept behind him. Before he could react, his hands were trapped in a thorny whip and a knife lodged under his jaw.

"Tell me what you know about Uriah's murder."

"W-what tells you it as a murder?" The man weakly asked.

"A prophecy. You were Uriah's teacher. _What. Do. You. Know?_"

Samuel shivered violently.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! I don't know how my former student ended in this house! I promise!"

The knife pushed on his throat.

"Well I know that The One religion was involved, because they were jealous of the Crimson Cult's growing influence. I also know that you're lying. Tell me what you know or I bleed you to death!"

"Alright! I will talk! I will talk! There were more than us involved in the murder! There were Ethrurians too, soldiers and military men who think your religion is too naïve and idealistic!"

"Give me names!"

"I … I can't! They'll kill me!"

"I will kill you too if you don't comply!"

Samuel mentally started praying. There was no getting out of this alive.

"Alright, then. Urthang, the Cavalry Captain posted at Belassah, Imani, a Tyberian healer who was jealous of Uriah's success, Ibrahim the second officiant, and Balthazar too!"

Leona's eyes narrowed. She knew Balthazar. He had courted her for days before her disease appeared. She didn't like him at all. He was greedy and ruthless in trading and in life. And now she heard he was involved in Uriah's murder. Fine, he was next.

"Were you involved in the murder?"

"No."

"Are there others?"

"No."

"Lying on both accounts." Leona whispered on his ear. "I begged the Crimson Dragon that he gives me the powers needed to avenge Uriah. One of them is telling when someone is lying to me. You lied. You die."

On this, she slit his throat and left. Her next stop was in the harbor city of Yaros. This was where Balthazar had most of his trading posts. At night, she snuck in his room and asked him the same questions she asked Samuel. She got three more names from him: Thargis, Uram and Anna. Dutifully noting the names, she knifed the merchant in the heart and went after his accomplices. Their fates weren't different from his.

Soon across Tyberia, the rumor about a mysterious assassin clad in black and using a thorny whip spread across the population. Its main targets were the Ethrurian militia and the followers of The One. Amar immediately understood the crimes were his daughter's doings. Then the Crimson Dragon told him the whats and whys and the merchant secretly spread an order among the Crimson Cult to support the murderous woman now known as the Black Thorn Assassin.

As she sated her and the dragon's thirst for vengeance, Leona was surprised to see how high the people were that had schemed Uriah's demise. It didn't matter. Simple grunt or nobleman, she killed them nonetheless. Urthang tried to run away on his horse. She seized him with her whip and crushed his throat in the weapon's coils. Imani begged for forgiveness. She was forced to drink one of her beverages that contained deadly nightshade. Uram tried to fight back with his magic. She overpowered him and left him to die in his burning house. Thargis? Thrown knife in the back. Sanaa? Hung with her whip. Alpheraz? Left to bleed on the altar of the false god he served. Murder after murder, Leona was building herself a strong reputation as a cold-blooded, magically enhanced serial killer, the very first in History. But the members of the Crimson Cult supported her because they knew all of her victims had taken part in Uriah's death. And just like her, they wanted retribution.

There was a man Leona saved for last. His name was Sophiel the Solarch, the highest ranking member of The One religion. It was he who had ordered Uriah's death. If she killed him, the assassin would throw The One religion in such disarray that it would take very, very long to recover. But first, she took it personal to primarily target members of the religion, easily overpowering them when they were fighting back or killing them before they noticed, thus proving how powerless these people really were and methodically destroying The One cult. This was her and the Crimson Dragon's retaliation for Uriah's murder. Her actions eventually paid off the day the Solarch himself ordered twenty thousand in gold from the cult's personal treasure for her capture, dead or alive. The Crimson Dragon himself could barely hold his excitation.

"Our time has come. Let's destroy ourselves a religion!"

She came at the temple by a moonless night, crawling in the shadows like a vengeful ghost, whip and dagger ready to lash. At first, Leona wanted to murder the Solarch without him even noticing it. She opted for overpowering him, just to prove how deadly the wrath of a god could be. When Sophiel noticed her, he turned and faced her scepter in hand.

"At last you've come, Assassin. I was waiting for you."

"I hope you're happy I saved you for last. The best for the end, as they say …"

"Well, I'm flattered. Ready to die?"

"You, be ready. Because of you, I lost my husband and had a miscarriage. That's the kind of crimes that are atoned in blood."

Sophiel said nothing. Instead, he hurled a sphere of light at her. Leona merely shielded herself. Lashing her whip, she magically extended it and lengthened its thorns. Her opponent tried to incinerate it, but the flames just set the weapon ablaze. The priest growled. Time to get serious! Extending his hands, he summoned twelve swords of light he sent at Leona. The girl jumped nimbly between them, caught one by the handle and hurled it back at Sophiel who dismissed it. The other swords tore through the stone of the temple, tearing the room apart. Looking at the damage, Leona suddenly wanted to do the same. Kill the Solarch, and if possible, ruin the temple while she was at it. And she knew just the spell. She made a circle with her arms and summoned a cloud of sweet-smelling pink rose petals. Then she sharpened them to razor level and hurled them at Sophiel. The man shielded himself with fire and retaliated by summoning a pillar of light Leona jumped to dodge. She repeated the operation four more times before going for the big old fireball. When this was countered by a burst of water, she decided to just plain go all out and rained meteors on the temple. The Solarch was mildly surprised.

"You're not a prophet, are you?"

"I don't need to. I'm carrying the Crimson Dragon's lust for vengeance, and so I'm imbued with a huge part of his powers. Liked them?"

The temple was ruined, but the two spellcasters could always summon a protective energy shield, so the meteor rain had hurt none of them. Leona closed her eyes. Once more, the cloud of pink rose petals appeared. Sophiel retaliated by a blazing hurricane that scorched the area around and left his opponent with some burns on her cloak. The girl shook her head.

"Feel Heaven's wrath!"

Before the Solarch could react, several lightning bolts fell from the sky and zapped him. The protective shield did little to lessen the damages. Leona stood over his smoking but breathing form.

"Now die."

Her knife tore the old man's throat open. Smiling dangerously, the murderer left the place. But the fight had alarmed more than simple citizen. Having been warned that two priests were having a violent fight, a good part of the militia had come to the temple. And even though she had the support of the Crimson Cult, Leona still remained a serial killer. A serial killer who had just ended the highest member of the local religion. Only death awaited the woman. She didn't care.

"Sophiel is dead. Uriah is dead. My child is dead. Bring it on! Death and blood are my _familiars!_"

They were a hundred men. She was a single woman. They were regular trained soldiers. She had the powers of a god. Leona could have whipped them out in a single spell, but her task was done. Her revenge was fulfilled. Dying didn't matter to her anymore. So when the soldiers rushed at her with their swords and shields, she cackled madly and jumped into the fray, whip and dagger lashing around. Turning into a whirlwind of cutting petals, tearing thorns and cold steel, she killed twenty of them before they ever knew what was going on.

The fight lasted an hour. In an hour, Leona reduced the soldiers' number from a hundred to less than twenty. Eventually, a soldier managed a lucky blow at the knee. Leona didn't stop. She killed five more men before one of them slashed her torso. The girl looked up.

"So, this is the end."

'_Indeed. Uriah is avenged. Our two hearts are finally at peace._'

"Peace … Such a beautiful word! Can I go now? I feel tired."

'_Then go to rest, my child. This said, if you don't mind me asking a small service …_'

One soldier struck Leona from behind. The girl fell in the dirt as her soul took to the sky and appeared before the Crimson Dragon.

'_A service, you say? You helped me avenge Uriah. My soul is yours for as long as you need it._'

'_Then so be it. You will be one of my six mortal servants alongside the man you love. My rear claw, the claw that crushes in its talons, will be your mark. As for your body …_'

Down on Earth, Leona's body glowed brightly and changed in shape. After a few minutes, instead of a corpse was a bipedal vegetal dragon with reddish black body and blood red petal wings. Its mane was made of black thorns and red roses and its eyes were downright vicious. And it had two black thorn tentacles. The Crimson Dragon looked at it.

'_Roar, Black Rose Dragon! My immortal servitor, tears my foes apart with your thorns and deadly petals! You are the embodiment of vengeance._'

Leona looked at the creature.

'_It's gorgeous! I love it!_'

'_Wait before you see Stardust Dragon …_'

Black Rose Dragon immediately laid waste on the remaining soldiers and bowed to lick their blood. As it was feeding, a glittering white dragon landed at its side. Leona's eyes widened.

'_This is what you made with Uriah!?_'

'_Indeed. The purest, most beautiful of my servants was created from the ashes of my prophet._'

'_It's even prettier than Black Rose!_'

'_Glad you like it._'

Leona turned to see Uriah's soul looking lovingly at her.

'_The Crimson Dragon wanted to wait for your demise so we could return to life together. I have to say, it was worth the wait. But did you really have to topple an entire religion?_'

'_It was worth it. But it doesn't matter. I'm with you, now. I want to stay so._'

Uriah came to his wife and kissed her passionately. The Crimson Dragon smirked.

'_Soul mates._'

In a simple breathing, he sent them to their next lives. Down on Earth, Stardust and Black Rose were nuzzling each other, having instinctively recognized their loved one despite Black Rose's recent birth. Glancing at the soldiers one last time, they took flight.

* * *

**Morale of the story: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Especially when the local deity grants her unlimited power. They had it coming, though ... So yes, Akiza was the very first serial killer known in History, and her murderous rampage explains why Black Rose Dragon is so destructive despite Akiza herself being rather nice. Yes, that beast's favorite food is blood. No kidding. And yes, when it comes to lethality, she and Jack are roughly on the same level.**

**- San child of the wolves: guessed right, Akiza is the black Thorn Assassin.I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**- ultima-owner: actually, this chapter is what happens when you anger a god. The Crimson Dragon _did_ say he could level Tyberia is he wanted to avenge Uriah/Yusei himself. Leona just happened to be more "subtle", if destroying an entire religion can count as subtle, anyway.**

**That apart, it seems I'll be making a 5D's remake. I wished you'd choose the sequel, but "Vox populi, vox rex.", you made your choice so I'll go along. If any of you read my Pokémon series, expect this one to be just as awesome.**

**One last thing ... There's an Epilogue coming. See you!**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The foursome gathered at the canyon entrance.

"So, the mysterious country of Summervale is on the other side."

"Yes. We'll be in it once we cross the Dust Canyon. They say the people are among the nicest on Earth … as long as you don't threaten them."

"Have you been there before, Ystio?"

"Nope, but my master has. He told me about it."

"Figures … But Summervale is known for its great knowledge. And you are an astrologist."

"And you, Rostam, are a demon hunter while Kyle is a rogue and Vala is a sorceress."

"A good sorceress. Sure, I killed some soldiers before. But they threatened my village!"

"Are you grown-ups going to get in or something?"

The group stopped to see two kids with green hairs looking at them from a rock. Rostam raised a brow.

"Is that all we get as welcoming committee?"

The two kids simply folded their right sleeve, revealing a red claw and a heart. Ystio grinned. Ever since he left Massala, the capital city of the Mu Empire, he had gone from discovery to discovery, all more incredible than the other. It had all started on the night his mark appeared, this strange crimson head on his forearm. He was watching a meteor shower at the observatory when his right arm started burning … and there it was. A red mark shaped like a dragon's head. That night, a dragon the color of stardust had appeared to him alongside a crimson star, telling him to go to Summervale so he learned about his real nature as a Signer, a servant of the Crimson Dragon. On his master's behalf, he had gone.

His first encounter had been Rostam, the fierce Persian warrior. His dragon partner was a red demonic creature that enjoyed nothing more than slaying its own fiendish kind. Given Ystio was more of the gentle and discrete type, the two men had clashed almost instantly. Except they were both headed for Summervale so Ystio had decided to tag along, being at best an average magician while his companion was a trained soldier. Next had been Kyle, the rogue. Joining at first to cross a forest, he had joined them for good after seeing the red mark on their forearm, admitting after some time that he first planned to rob them in their sleep. Finally, they had rescued Vala from a false court that wanted her hung for sorcery. True, Vala was a sorceress. Her knowledge about plants was also peerless and her magic great enough to bend them to her will, which is what she'd done to protect herself from the soldiers that had gone after her. Then it was revealed she was also a Signer and she had joined the group too.

Now, the two Signer kids were waiting for them at the canyon entrance.

"Who are you brats anyway?" Rostam asked.

"I'm Yuriko."

"And I'm Yasha."

"We are twins."

"And heirs to the throne of Summervale."

"Our rulers want to see you. This way, please!"

An astrologist, a warrior, a rogue, a sorceress and a pair of royal kids. This generation of Signers promised to be something …

In the B.A.D area of Satellite, Crow Hogan looked at his foster brother. Yusei had disappeared two years ago, recently returning as a changed man. But these changes were for the best, as the man was now much stronger, confident and even kinder and compassionate if possible. He didn't yet know what had happened to lead to these changes, but the Blackwing thief was eager to hear about them. His sight turned to the children in his hideout. Most were sleeping but some were silently playing cards in a corner. Crow nodded and grinned when he saw Stardust Dragon land by its master. Some times, he felt like he was missing something, a part of himself that was rightfully his, so close and yet so incredibly far. There were days where the feeling was faint, but some other times, it was nearly debilitating. Invisible to his eyes, Brisote the Tailwind and Silverwind the Ascendant gathered around him and cradled him. Soon, their elder brother would discover his true legacy.

In their apartment of the Tops, Leo and Luna were sound asleep. Their dreams, however, were far from peaceful. Leo was the first to jump awake. He had just dreamed he was being held in a cage, his soul about to be torn from his body and transferred in a machine. Then there was a red glow and all had turned black. The boy shivered. He wanted to scream, to call for help as the dream had been so lucid, so vivid! An utter nightmare. Silently leaving his bed, he went to his deck and took his prized card from it. Power Tool Dragon was his strongest and favorite monster. Putting it under his pajama shirt, he returned to bed. As soon as he was asleep, Althiel left his card in a faint white light and cradled the two children. Five thousand years ago, a battle against the demonic Earthbound Immortals had ended with his sister's disappearance and the utter upsetting of the cycle of reincarnations. Only now was the damage getting undone, but Ancient Fairy Dragon had yet to return. Meanwhile, the robotic dragon took on him to watch over the twins, waiting for the time frail little Luna could be reunited with her original body and mind. And maybe claim the might that had always defined Lyria.

Luna felt her brother leave and return. Ever since they'd met Yusei Fudo, the man from Satellite, he had had those weird dreams about a prince with a bow that shot energy and his dragon sister. She knew at the description it was Ancient Fairy Dragon, but she couldn't understand what the relationship was between her brother and this Althiel he kept dreaming about. And there wasn't just him. Yasha, Liàn, Barim, Daniel, Tamara, those were some of the names her brother had given to him, but she knew as a fact that there was many more. Because these names also appeared in her dreams, and they were nearly always that of her dream-persona's sibling, male or female. Yes, this was far from the first lives where Leo and Luna were siblings. They just didn't know how long they'd been.

'_Sophiel is dead. Uriah is dead. My child is dead. Bring it on! Blood and death are my __**familiars!**_'

Akiza grinned in her sleep as she dreamed about Leona. Ever since that claw mark on her forearm had appeared, she would sometimes get dreams like that, about men and women with this glowing claw mark, fighting alongside Black Rose Dragon. One of her favourites alongside Leona's revenge was a woman called Helena, in a place that looked completely futuristic. The woman had merged with Black Rose Dragon and used a device that had sunk an entire country below oceanic level, just to stop a huge army of strange-looking sentient mechas. Akiza wasn't even sure she could near that level of power in her current state, but Leona's last stand was certainly something she could replicate. Revenge. After her husband's murder, Leona had gone on a killing spree against his murderers that had ended with a _religion_ being toppled. Awesome, and she could feel the woman's satisfaction almost physically. Besides, revenge was a feeling she could relate too. Had she been more careless, Leona's spree was something she would have done long ago. But what intrigued her was the white dragon nuzzling Black Rose at the end of the dream. She had seen the dragon before. It belonged to Yusei Fudo. Glee at the dream was replaced with confusion. If Stardust and Black Rose were related, was it the same for her and Yusei?

Jack watched the stars from the window of the small apartment, clad only in black boxers and tight shirt. He was restless. Something was about to happen and not knowing why annoyed him to no end. And his partner felt exactly the same. His eyes turned to fall on a sleeping form on a desk. Carly had fallen asleep again, after spending the whole evening on her article. The girl wasn't a reporter, just a high-school student trying to pay for her loans by working for a second-rate journal. An ordinary girl … who had found herself involved in Signer business one time to many to his taste. He didn't complain, though, especially since she had saved his life at least once, during the hospital escape.

"_**She likes you.**_" Archfield grinned at his side.

The dragon's guttural voice was reduced to a soft growling not to wake the girl.

"Her curiosity will be her downfall." Jack frowned. "I know her situation is dire, but this whole affair is much too dangerous for a regular girl like her. If she keeps poking her nose into this mess, chances are she won't get out of it alive. I don't want it to happen."

"_**You shouldn't underestimate her, Jack. Carly may be ordinary, but she's resourceful and determined. And there's no denying she's one nice chick. Not exactly a model of beauty, but she got her charms.**_"

Jack knew exactly what Archfiend was implying. He had only seen them once, but Carly had some pretty grey eyes under her glasses. A shame she needed the tri-focal pair of horrors to see. And even though she was more cute than pretty, the Wing Signer had only seen a heart as big as hers in another person: Yusei. This simple fact was impressive in itself and his dragon partner completely agreed. Removing the big glasses from her face, Jack took his white coat and placed it on her shoulders as a blanket. Then he went to bed. In his back, Carly's sleeping form grinned.

Yusei looked at the stars and let his mind wander. Thorough countless lives, his fate had been bound to the glittering diamonds that decorated the sky. As Uriah, he was born under a crimson star. As Ystio, reading the future through them was his job. His draconic partner was called Stardust Dragon. And his powers themselves were stellar in nature. A silver scepter decorated with a diamond appeared in his hand. Ever since he'd been the Starborn Prophet, the founder of the Crimson Cult, the weapon had been his alone. Anyone else trying to wield it would be burned by the touch. Stardust looked at him, silently. Yusei had a task to do and this task was nearly over. He knew who the six Signers were and, to his relief, most of the damage from five thousand years ago had been undone. Now, all he had to do was gather the team, take them to Summervale and help them get ready for the ensuring scuffle between the servants of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals. His only worry was that the remaining damage: the fact he had the wrong mark while Crow and Leo had none, and the absence of Ancient Fairy Dragon, would actually hamper them in the battle.

"_Don't worry._" Stardust reassured him. "_The odds may not be in our favor, but when the fate of the world is at play, there's no such thing as fighting dirty._"

Yusei turned to him and grinned. True, the Signers weren't without allies …

* * *

**And here is the end! So, about that remake ... Yes, these scenes will appear in the story. I admit, I have a thing for the Jack & Carly scene, but that's just my opinion. What about you? Fitting enough for an end?**

**- JediMasterDraco: yes, I'll try to update my other series as soon as possible. And glad you like that story. Synchros are also my favorite summoning method.**

**- ultima-owner: if it's worth killing, it's worth overkilling.**

**- : don't worry, it will. For the duels, however, don't expect amazing scenes right from the start. Writing Pokémon battles and writting card duels are completely different and I feel it will take time for me to really find my footing. But when I do ...**

**- San child of the wolves: you won't regret it. Trust me, it's worth a read. And if you don't trust me, just check the reviews ... As for remake AND sequel ... well, that may be a bit too much. First the remake. Then the sequel. But I'll do both. Promise.**


End file.
